


Star-Crossed Idiots

by Slothface9



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Comedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Homosexuality, M/M, Mild S&M, Mild Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Psychological Drama, Romantic Comedy, Tragic Romance, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothface9/pseuds/Slothface9
Summary: IMPORTANT:(Rose Quartz University is a school for students with talents of the arts, celestial power, or controller of celestial powers:Gatekeeper: can control/own celestials and watches over them while they reside on earth.Stargazer: mortal students who are studying the arts.Celestials:  immortal beings with special powers who come from a separate world.)Kim Taehyung, a Rose Quartz University freshman, and a failure of a Gatekeeper.Being homeschooled his whole life Taehyung was ecstatic to finally be able to live the student life he has always dreamed of. And with his snarky but lovable Celestials by his side, he was confident that he was going to have an amazing university life along with other Gatekeepers, who he has never seen before since he was homeschooled.But things don't go exactly great when on the first day he gets a sincere death threat...And Jeon Jungkook, the guy who threatened him happens to be the strongest Celestial in the school...And he also completely embaresses himself infront of the entire school…But the biggest problem of all was maybe, just maybe, he found the guy who wants to kill him kind of cute.





	1. The Fateful Meeting

Kim Taehyung is a Gatekeeper who fails at Gatekeeping. 

Gatekeepers, or “keepers” are in tradition extremely strong and imposing. Meanwhile all Taehyung could really muster was a pathetical growl. In other words, if other keepers were a menacing mighty lion, Taehyung was a shivering pomeranian in the rain.

Taehyung sighed as he stared into his mirror, he knew very well of his patheticness. 

He cursed at his fluffy brown hair and “toned” body (to him, toned means the same things as being a stick). He ran his bangs up to get a better look at his face, and growled at the mirror to better his scary expression.

“You look like an idiot.” spoke a sudden cold voice.

Without even looking Taehyung could tell from the way the room became slightly chillier, that one of his celestials,Yoongi, had popped into the bathroom with him.

Yoongi sat crisscrossed in the air, with his platinum white hair pointing in messy directions. His skin glowed like snow at sunrise, but his strangely dark eyes contrasted his entire appearance.

“Shut up I’m trying to be scary.” whined Taehyung as he gave Yoongi a scowl.

“Scary people don't say I’m trying to be scary, idiot.” chuckled Yoongi as he laid on his back, floating in the air.

“Well, you're stupid.”

“At least I have balls.”

“Hey!”

Taehyung attempted to swat Yoongi down, but he was too fast for poor Taehyung.

“Get down here and let me kick your ass.”

“Awe, so cute.”

“Yoongi!”

Suddenly Jin, Namjoon, and Hoseok, his other celestials, all appeared in the bathroom. It was starting to get really cramped.

“Yoongi, leave him alone.” spoke Jin with a stern expression, sitting on the faucet counter with his legs crossed.

When Jin was present in the room, it felt like being next to some world class celebrity. With his golden brown hair and a body with perfect proportions, he emitted a presence like royalty. His chocolate brown eyes seem to make you melt if you stared into them for too long. As Yoongi liked to say “Namjoon stared into his eyes for too long, that's why he’s such a disgusting gooey mess who can't even function normally because of Jin.”.

Yoongi sighed, he wanted to mess with Taehyung a little longer. But he would not dare to disobey Jin, in fact no one would. “I know I know he was just being cute again.” 

Jin smile in approval, and Namjoon smiled because Jin smiled, and Yoongi grimaced in disgust because Namjoon smiled because Jin smiled. Meanwhile Hoseok was engrossed with petting Taehyung's hair.

“Dude, why is your hair so soft.”

“Because I have better genes?” Taehyung didn't mean to sass, but he wanted to cover up the fact that Hoseok petting him felt really good.

“Hahaha are you sure about that?” Hoseok jokingly answered back with his typical overbearing smile on his face.

“Well,” Taehyung turned around and stroked Hoseoks fluffy back hair, who was standing right on Taehyung's side “at least it’s better than yours.” he said with a fake disgusted look.

Hoseok laughed and smacked his hand off in false annoyance.

“This kiddo I swear! If you're going to talk about hair quality go to Namjoon, his hair sucks.”

Namjoon gasped, his eyes widening as he pretended to be dearly shocked and offended.

“Excuse me but my hair is banging.”

“Namjoon, I don't think you realize this but, you have pink freaking hair.” Hoseok shot back with a grin.

“I’m pretty sure you're the only celestial in the world that dyed their hair, and to a random ass color like light pink.” smirked Yoongi.

Jin couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he remembered in their celestial world, Caelestium Mundi, no one dyed their hair for they believed in natural beauty. Then one day Namjoon just came home with pink hair because he “liked the way it looks on him.”. 

From then on Jin could spot Namjoon in the most busiest streets and cities miles away, for his ridiculous cotton candy hair gave him away. For that and many other reasons, Namjoon was quite the rebel, and a small part of Jin was rather jealous of his free spirit.

“I actually like it, and I understand Namjoon, I also wanted to dye my hair a crazy color like maybe rainbow. You know what I actually should do that!” 

Taehyung then laughed outloud when he heard a loud and collective 

“NO.”

His celestials, or more so brothers, were quite mean to him. But they were more loving than any other person he had encountered, including his family. He knew he couldn't live without them no matter how bothersome they could be. Yet he also knew that he was too comfortable around them. Other than his celestials, Taehyung had absolutely no friends.

But luckily and unluckily tomorrow was his first day at Rose Quartz University. And in all honesty Taehyung was scared. As homeschooled since birth, he didn't really understand teenagers his age.

He had also never met any other keepers other than his family, and was excited and frightened at the same time to see others. And of course, he was also ecstatic about meeting new celestials, who hopefully are a lot nicer than the ones he attracted.

Yet as luck would have it, as usual, Taehyung manages to attract the most dangerous and malicious celestial. 

But this time it’s actually out to kill him. 

 

…………………………………..

 

“Jungkook!”

“.....”

“Jung kooooooooook!”

“...”

“JUNGKOOKIIEEEE!”

“OH MY GOD WHAT.”

Jungkook violently woke up in deep rooted annoyance, as his eyes were still hazy from being waken up so abruptly. He knew the only person who would dare do this to him would be Jimin.

“I am going to kill this bastard one day.” thought Jungkook.

“What do you mean what it’s the first day of school!”

“You dared to wake me up...for school?”

“Oh c’mon, I know you never go to class but at least be present for the first day.”

“It’s not like were first years or anything…” mumbled Jungkook who was slowly falling back to sleep.

“I mean technically this would be your first year right? Since you skipped first year last year. So get up! Go to orientation with me so we can meet the new students.”

“I don't freaking care. And by the way I skipped two years not one”

“Yeah yeah but I heard there's an incoming gatekeeper, Kim Taehyung, he has four Celestials.”

Jungkook perked up a bit in interest, for usually keepers could only keep a maximum of two Celestials.

“And, here's the biggest part, he’s from the Vulgaris Family.”

In a sudden rush, Jungkook felt his blood run cold from the mere mention of the family name. He hated that family with such passion, so much that he could physically feel the dark and menacing anger seething from his body from just hearing that cursed name.

Jimin did not know of Jungkook's hatred towards them, but he knew that the Vulgaris were the untouchable and the most elite family name out there in the world. There were complete legends.

“Huh? Didn't you just say his name was Kim though?” carefully spoke Jungkook as he managed to maintain himself in front of Jimin.

“Well my dad told me that they changed his last name when he entered this school, but he doesn't know why though.”

“...interesting.” muttered Jungkook as he sat up to get ready.

“Yes, your coming!?”

Jungkook just grunted in return and ignored Jimin’s smug look. The only thing in his mind at the moment was to see this Kim Taehyung and planning on how to destroy him in the cruelest way possible.

“Just like they did to my family…”

 

The principal who appeared to be extremely young for his title stood alone on the stage.

"Hello, my name is Park Jinyoung, but just call me Jinyoung."

Jinyoung flashed an adorable smile, his eyes warmly crinkled on the sides. Everyone seemed to automatically relax as the air around them seem to suddenly feel warm and welcoming rather than imposing.

"Today, you are here because you are gifted. Some students are gifted in the arts, others are gifted in supernatural powers, and many more are from a completely different world. I believe that both subjects tie into together as representatives of mortals and immortals. We must work together, to prosper and to live with hopes of world peace. Yes, for the first years especially, it must be strange to go to a school that is coed in a supernatural sense. But what I hope you learn from here on is that art is as powerful as a celestial with fire powers and vice versa. Humans need the gods, gods need the humans. It is a mutualistic concept that kept this university alive for 2,000 years."

Taehyung fidgeted in his seat, as he has never been surrounded by this many people before. The entire student body of the university were in the auditorium, and the energy in the room was a shocking vibrance of colors in which he had never felt before. His celestials all left him because they were bored, and he cursed at them dearly. They always seem to leave him right when he needs them the most.

Next to him sat a boy with strangely orange hair, his hair suave as it flowed to the back with a middle part, showing his clear forehead and sharp nose. Taehyung almost yelped when the orange hair boy poked him on the arm, he didn't realize he was that stiff. Slowly, he looked over at the boy and gave him a small polite smile. Taehyung was rather surprised when he found a pair of extremely gentle half moon shaped eyes, and a smile that seemed to light up the entire world.

"Yes...?" Taehyung spoke, a little bit shakily.

"Hey, you're a first year right? I could tell by your red tie."

"Yeah?"

"Do you happen to be Kim Taehyung, he's a first year."

"I uh..."

"Leave him alone Jimin."

Suddenly the quiet boy with pitch black hair, who was sitting on the other side of Taehyung, spoke out in slight annoyance.

"There's no way in hell that this pathetic looking kid would be Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung didn't know how to react by being called pathetic by a stranger, so all he could do was give an attempted glare at this dark haired boy, who admittedly looked stunningly handsome.

His dark hair was swept upwards, and his large black eyes held a darker world within. His skin was milky pale, creating a stark contrast with the rest of his features. Although it seemed to look like he had somewhat of a babyface, his furrowing eyebrows and deep stare tended to stray away from his childish looks.

"Jungkook dont be so mean."

Jimin gave Jungkook a hard stare of disapproval.

"I'm really sorry, he can just be such a grumpy cat sometimes but I swear he's a nice guy inside. So, what's your name?"

Taehyung wasn't too sure what to answer. Obviously this Jungkook guy was expecting way more out of him for some unknown reason, and he wasn't so sure if he could trust this weird duo. And for some strange reason he didn't want to disappoint Jungkook either, though he didn't understand why and felt a little petty.

“My name is, uh, V.”

Taehyung wanted to smack himself in the face. V, really? That wasn't even a name, it was just his favourite letter.

“Ohhhh, thats cool, I like it, V!”

Jimin smiled and Taehyung took a deep mental sigh. He was glad that they didn't think his name was a bit too strange. “But then again,” Taehyung thought, “I am at a school where kids can shoot fire from their mouths.”.

“I told you wrong person, dammit Jimin. If you would have told me you didn't even know what he looked like then I wouldn't have come to this stupid orientation.”

“Oh c’mon, since you're already here why don't you go make new friends, there's a lot of fresh faces here. And why are you so fed up with finding him? We will see him sooner or later.”

“Because, idiot Jimin,” Jungkook growled. “I need to find him as soon as possible.”

“Yeah but why?”

“So I can kill him.”

Taehyung and Jimin looked at Jungkook with their mouths hung open.

“Why…?” Jimin laughed wearily, trying to convince himself that this was the way his best friend joked around.

“I have some history with his family.”

“Jeezus christ, I was sad for a second that we couldn't find him but DAMN I am glad that we didn't.” Jimin said with a sigh of relief. “Tell him V, that murder isn't a good idea.”

During that time Taehyung was as rigged as a stone, as his heart began to beat a thousand miles per minute. He was extremely glad that he didn't say his real name. Usually he would have dismissed such death threat, but something about Jungkook's voice made Taehyung quiver from the inside. Those words held an ancient anger and conviction. What he said was absolutely no joke.

“Y-yeah killing people is not very good.”

Taehyung shook his head firmly, trying to not look suspiciously freaked out as he was.

“See? You scared the poor little first year.”

Taehyung was sure that he was way taller than Jimin, but nonetheless it was comforting to find someone who seemed to be very nice.

Jungkook didn't answer and rolled his eyes, and payed back attention to some sort of speech that none of them were listening to previously.

Suddenly, the room became a little colder.

The empty seat behind Taehyung was suddenly filled with none other than his celestial, Yoongi.

He just HAD to come back in the WORST POSSIBLE TIMING EVER.

“Hey idiot Tae-”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!”

Taehyung suddenly screamed from the top of his lungs to prevent Jungkook from hearing his true name. But he then realized screaming was a rather stupid idea, for now the entire body of the university were staring dead at him.

“I...forgot to call...my mom.”

He muttered as he looked down, beet red.

“Oh, well you are free to go call your mom.” Jinyoung spoke while stifling his laugh. He felt excited to know that there was such a cute first year.

The whole auditorium burst out in giggles and Yoongi in the back was howling in laughter. 

Before he could even get angry at Yoongi, Taehyung heard a strangely pleasant sound coming from his side. In surprise, it turned out Jungkook was attempting to stifle his giggle with his hand, but still couldn't help but laugh out loud instead. 

But what was even more strange was the fact that Taehyung had suddenly forgotten about everyone in the auditorium. All he could pay attention to at the moment was his heart was beating faster, and the crinkles on Jungkook's beautifully dark eyes as it lit up his previously melancholy expression. Taehyung was very taken aback, for just before he was deathly afraid of this man, but all he could see now was the way his teeth showed when he laughed.

Yet the magic stopped when the sound of Yoongi’s guffaw came crashing down into his ears. He remembered his situation now, he had to get out of here before Yoongi spills his identity.

 

 

Jimin has never been in love before.

Even though Jimin was both interested in men and women, he could never seem to find someone that could move his heart, even for just an inch.

So at the same time Taehyung was taken aback by Jungkook, Jimin couldn't understand this strange feeling of falling, as if the floor gave out, when he turned around to look at who was laughing so hard. Unintentionally staring at Yoongi’s bright gummy smile, and his cute eyes that disappeared when he laughed, Jimin also became aware of the sudden and unfamiliar beating pattern of his heart.

Jimin, in short words, had fell in love with Yoongi from the site of laughing his ass off.

Though, of course Jimin couldn't identify this feeling as love. But nonetheless even someone as dense as Jimin could feel that this meeting with this cold Celestial was everything he wished for in his life.

He noticed that V stood up with cute red face, and forcibly dragged away his Celestial to Jimin’s disappointment. But Jimin could still hear the sound of the white haired boy’s twinkling laughter as V was trying to push him out the exit door. In sadness he also realized that the strange boy probably didn't even notice his existence at all.

And one other problem he forgot about.

The boy was a Celestial, Celestials are immortal

Jimin, on the other hand, was a mere human.

They haven't even talked once and it already wasn't working out.

Jimin slumped down on his set and let out a big sigh. After Jungkook snapped out of his laughing fit, he noticed Jimin’s unease.

“Jimin what's wrong?”

“I think I’m in a situation of Romeo and Juliet in the real life.” Jimin spoke with a melancholic sigh.

“What the hell, nevermind forget that I asked.”

“Jungkooooook I’m serious, what should I do?”

“You should shut up.”

Jimin pouted and looked back at the stage as another student was giving a speech.


	2. An Old Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparks begin to fly between Taehyung and Jungkook, but as in like "I want to kill you" kind of sparks.
> 
> But people say hate and love are pretty similar right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, what the hell. I didn't expect anyone to read or even like this so SO MUCH THANKS FOR ALL YOU GUYSES SUPPORT! This story was made a while ago and I just never had the confidence to post it anywhere lmao. I'm sure glad I did now :)

“Min Yoongi.”

“Oh my god what the hell!? I just about died laughing my ass off, why you gotta do something so embarrassing?”

“Min. Yoongi.”

“Like you don't even have a mom, what were you trying to do anyways.”

“YOONGI.”

Taehyung and Yoongi were retreated in the bathroom lounge as Yoongi was still giggling to Taehyung's annoyance. It wasn't like he ever listened to Taehyung anyways, but he needed to tell Yoongi about Jungkook.

“Yes yes sorry I’m listening now.” spoke Yoongi as he realized Taehyung actually had a serious expression.

“There was, there was this guy.”

“Aaand you're in love with him.”

“I sWEAR to GOD YOONGI.”

“Sorry sorry couldn't help it.”

Taehyung took a deep breathe to calm his heart, for some reason he became extremely startled when Yoongi said stuff about love.

“Anyways, there's this guy who’s name is Jungkook, do you know him by any chance? He said that he had dark history with my family and that he wanted to kill me.”

Suga’s eyes widened in disbelief as Taehyung mentioned Jungkook’s name.

“Woah woah woah, you don't mean Jeon’s kid do ya? Because holy crap that is a story I do not want to talk about.”

“Wait you know him!?”

“Kinda-ish, but I don't want to talk about it. Anyways what does that have to do with your random yelling?”

Taehyung was worried the way Yoongi expression became darker, but he knew when to not pry any further.

“Well, apparently Jungkook and his friend, Jimin I believe? Were looking for me and, oh just so you know Jimin didn't know he wanted to kill me either, but anyways they asked me if I was Kim Taehyung and I lied and said my name was V.”

“Uh, why did you lie, did you know he was out to kill you?”

“No, it was because he gave one look at me and said there was no way I was Kim Taehyung as if I didn't look good enough for that name which pissed me off so I lied.”

Yoongi burst out in a laugh as he nodded his head in agreement.

“Yeah there’s no way anyone could tell your from one of the most powerful family in the world.”

Taehyung glared at him heavily

“Says the person who is considerably shorter than me.”

This time Yoongi gave a mean glare.

“Stupid brat.”

“Short ass!”

“First class idiot!”

“Shrimp-”

“Stop it.”

Jin startled both of them as he suddenly appeared sitting on one of the velvet couches in the lounge.

“I swear to god why is that everytime I leave these children are always misbehaving.”  
Taehyung ran over and hugged Jin while pretending to cry.

“Jiiiiiiin where were you! So much crap already happened and class hasn't even started.”

“Tae baby what happened? Who do I need to kill?”

Jin looked at Taehyung in concern as he petted Taehyung’s warm brown hair.

“Wait no no no nothing like that! No murder!”

“Yeah it's not that big of a deal, this guy with some grudge to Tae’s family is out to kill him or something. It’s not that bad” Yoongi spoke in dripping sarcasm.

“WHAT!? Tae who is this bastard if he DARES to lay a finger on you-”

“Jin wait don't do anything yet, I’m gonna gather everyone here first before I tell you what happened and what you guys need to do.”

Jin sighed impatiently, but he suppressed his bloodlust as to not worry Taehyung.

“Okay, but let me go grab them instead because that would be way quicker than you trying to contact them.”

“Thanks Jin.”

Less than 2 minutes passed and Hoseok, Namjoon, and Jin arrived in the bathroom lounge. Taehyung didn't realize this before, but Yoongi had put up an ice glass barrier so other people who were in the bathroom couldn't see Taehyung and his Celestials.

Sometimes Taehyung would forget that Yoongi was actually useful and pretty powerful.

Taehyung then explained the situation to everyone collectively; that they can’t appear all together when Jungkook was around, because he knows Taehyung has four Celestials, and that he is to be addressed as V for now. It sounds like way too much work when they could just all gang up on Jungkook, but Taehyung was too strange and nice for his own good.

The thing about Taehyung is that he is quite the pacifist. It is rather ironic for his Celestials are one of the most powerful of their kind, and it wouldn't take much of an effort to kill one Celestial. But never, ever, has Taehyung ever used them for their actual purpose of fighting. He hated violence, in truth he was sick of it. So whatever problem he faced, no matter how deadly, he didn't want to hurt anyone. Well at least physically.

His Celestials already know how Taehyung works, so it didn't even come to their minds that they could solve this problem with violence (except for Jin of course).

“That’s Jeon’s kid right…?” Namjoon, uncharastically whispered to Hoseok.

Hoseok just slightly nodded his head, he didn't want to think about such terrible things right now. For now, Hoseok thought, was to be a moment for Taehyung. It was his first day of school and he wanted Taehyung to have a blast and experience new things.

“Well, since that’s settled let's head to our new classes! It’s 10:30 so the opening speeches had ended so the schedule says we go to our classes now and follow a regular school schedule.”

Hoseok playfully nudged Taehyung who seemed a little bit down.

“C’mon Tae be pumped! It’s your first day of school and you're going to make sooooo many friends!”

Hoseok felt his heart relax as Taehyung smiled his signature toothy grin.

“Thanks, I’m actually really excited.”

“Good good.”

Hoseok smiled and Taehyung smiled even wider.

“And III” interrupted Namjoon as he destroyed Hoseok’s and Taehyung’s cute little moment, “Will have to fight off more disgusting predators off of my cute Jinnies back.”

“You do realize I’m stronger than you. And I’m not your’s” snorted Jin.

“Yet.” Namjoon said with his all too radiant smile.

“You mean never.” Jin retorted with a glare, even though he just died about five times when Namjoon smiled.

“Oh my god why is everyone so gay.” Yoongi seemed to be getting annoyed with everyone's sappyness

“What..? Do I hear a loner crying out somewhere?” Namjoon spoke jokingly as he pretend to search for someone.

“Oh c’mon we know the real loner here is Tae, he’s never even had girlfriend.”

“Do you think I can get a girlfriend when I was freaking home schooled in an isolated mansion In the middle of nowhere!?”

“You could’ve if you had enough swag.”

The bickering went on until Jin forced everyone out of the bathroom lounge and to head onto their classes.

Tae and Yoongi were headed to the same direction, and they were still bickering until Yoongi suddenly stopped. 

“Hey um about Jungkook’s friend...Jimin.”

Yoongi seemed to struggle as he was looking for the words to say, and was wondering why he cared at the same time.

“He’s not with Jungkook right? Wait NO NO like not in that way, I meant in like an accomplice way. He’s not out to hurt you is he?”

Taehyung looked at Yoongi confused, but chose to ignore Yoongi strangely flustered expression.

“Oh Jimin? No way! He’s so nice I actually wish to become really close friends with him! Who knows I might be able to see him because I’m in a couple second year classes.”

“He’s a second year?”

“Yea but you're a first year because Celestials students don't go by age don't they? You won't see him much. I heard that no matter how skilled you are if you're new to the school you start at as a first year.”

Yoongi ignored his slightly disappointed feeling and stopped in front of his class.

“Hmmpf, well my class is here so see ya later V.”

“Ok see you.”

Before Taehyung went into his classroom his checked his cellphone for a message as he felt a vibration in his pocket. It read:  
Momma Jin: Tae, I hipnotized the school board to change your name to V so don't worry about role call.

Taehyung smiled, he was so glad to have Jin by his side.

 

Classes went by way better than Taehyung was expecting. His favourite classes were the core classes, where every type of student in the same year attended for it was mandatory to all.   
Taehyung was expecting a hostile and competitive environment, but instead was meet with a lot of loud obnoxious laughter and scenery that was like any other normal school. In his math core class he meet a bright eyed art student named Youngjae and his quiet friend Yugyeom who was also an art student.

From the moment Taehyung heard Youngjae's addicting laugh and watched Yueguom’s gentle smile, he knew that these guys were good people and immediately wanted to become friends with them.

Core math was over and lunch was next. It seemed that Youngjae and Yugyeom were already close so they were naturally going to eat lunch together. Taehyung struggled to ask them if he could sit with them without sounding too weird or needy.

"Hey..can I-"

"What's taking you so long? C'mon we're going to lunch, we gotta get good seats before they fill up."

To Youngjae and Yugyeom it seemed that it was only natural that Taehyung would come eat with them. Even if it was menial act, Taehyung couldn't help but smile brightly as he was touched by their seemingly small act of kindness.

"Ok ok I'm coming."

 

"Oh so you transfered from being homeschooled?" Youngjae asked with his mouth full from his sandwich.

"You know that's pretty rare because most of us came here from the elevator system." Yugyeom spoke while wiping a piece of lettuce off of Youngjae's mouth.

"Elevator system, what's that?"

"Well it's like when you go to the same school for elementary, middle, high school, and University. You just go up naturally like an elevator."

"Wow, I didn't know that." Taehyung felt astonished and weirdly betrayed. He thought this university was the only place where he and his Celestials could train. This meant that his father had hid the fact that he could've gone to an actually school since the elementary grade. Taehyung didn't understand why he had to be home schooled for all these years.

"So how long have you known-"

Taehyung stopped mid sentence as he saw a familiar certain someone that he did not want to see, walking towards in his direction.

Shit Crap Shit

Currently there were sitting down at the table at the back corner of the cafeteria next to the last window. Youngjae and Yugyeom were sitting on the other side of the table, facing their back against the walking disaster.

"Ya'll hide me!"

But it was too late. Jungkook had already spotted Taehyung as Taehyung was half way crawling under the table.

“Why is this guy so weird.” Jungkook thought as he stopped in front of the table Taehyung was crouching under.

"V."

Taehyung knew that there was no point hiding anymore, so he helplessly peaked out of the table and looked up at Jungkook who was standing there with a smirk.

"Yes?"

Taehyung's doe eyes when he looked up to Jungkook struck him way more than he wanted to admit.

“What are you doing?”

“I..uh.. Found something cool on the ground.”

“Hm, well you should stay down there because you look like a cute little dog in its kennel.”

“Hey! What the hell Jungkook-OW!”

Taehyung stood up a little too soon when he was crawling out of the table, and banged his head under the table top.

“Owwie…” Taehyung muttered as he clutched his head as he slowly stood up.

Jungkook couldn't believe it. A grown ass man who was about the same height as him (he was pretty tall) was actually pouting and whimpering like a little kid while rubbing his head in pain.

“You...you're like a little kid.” Jungkook said in more astonishment than intending to be insulting.

“We’ll you're the one to talk you look like a giant mutated baby.” Taehyung snapped back in irritation.

It was then when the whole cafeteria quieted down as they realized that some wierd first year actually talked back to the most powerful Celestial in the school.

Meanwhile Youngjae and Yugyeom were making “hoe dont do it” faces to Taehyung to warn him for his physical safety. But Taehyung, of course, didn't read the heavy atmosphere, didn't understand the strange faces his new friends were making, and proceeded to provoke Jungkook.

“Seriously, it took you only one look at me and the first word that came out of your mouth was a freaking insult. What do you want? If you don't like me then dont talk to me. It’s not that hard Jungkook.” 

Taehyung was slow on many things, but he sure knew how to talk back from the result of living with four snarky Celestials his whole life.

Instead of the anger Taehyung was expecting, Jungkook cocked his head to the side in pure amusement. His eyebrows raised with a sly smile, like a lion who was witnessing a rabbit who was stupid enough to talk back to its overpowering predator.

In a sudden flash, Jungkook slammed both his hands onto the table to trap Taehyung in his arms. He was surprised to find that Taehyung didn't even flinch.

“Brat, didn't your momma teach you a thing or two about manners?”

“My mother taught me to fight back cocky people like you.” Taehyung attempted to sound as menacing as he could, but in reality his heart was beating a thousand miles per minute and was completely petrified from Jungkook's stare.

“Well this cocky bastard has something of yours that you dropped back in the auditorium.”

Taehyung was suddenly confused, he didn't lose anything, did he?

“Sure.” muttered Taehyung.

Jungkook then shoved his hands in his pants pocket, and brought out something that made Taehyung heart go wild with panic.

“That's my mother's pendant that I always keep, how did it fall off!?” thought Taehyung.

Jungkook realized Taehyung's facial expression shifted from angry to fearful after he brought out the necklace. It was made obvious that this necklace ment alot to this guy named V.

Taehyung quickly made an attempt to grab it, but of course Jungkook was much more swifter, and pulled it away from Taehyung's grasps.

“Give. That. Back.”

For some reason, Jungkook felt chills up his spine as he felt the mood suddenly change around this child of a man. Previously Taehyung was much rather annoyed and angry, but now, from the dangerous new sparks in his eyes, Jungkook could tell that what he was seeing was an actual death threat.

Jungkook began to wonder again in awe of Taehyung's sudden transformace. No one, not even the strongest enemy he has ever faced, had ever made such remarkably strong chills rushing on his back.

“I’ll give it to you if you can take it from me.”

Taehyung’s blood boiled as he was livid with anger, when Jungkook slowly pressed against the metal plate on the pendant, as if he was going to break it any moment. His sight began to blur as he felt something stir in the pit of his stomach, then an old memory began to tug at the back of his mind, and suddenly Taehyung felt sane again.

Ever since Taehyung was little, he was taught that their was a monster in him, and it was hereditary. When he was younger he had plenty of blackouts. Though he could never clearly recall what happened during the blackouts, the memory of his Celestial’s faces after he recovered in absolute shock, horror, and an indescribable sadness was something that continued to break him till this day.

He could never forget the day when that cold evil Yoongi was sobbing while hugging him. While Hoseok and Namjoon face were stone cold, and Jin couldn't even look at him in the face because he was crying so hard. He also remembered that there was blood all over him, blood that wasn't his.

Jungkook was not worth losing his sanity and hurting his Celestials, his best friends, again.

But he needed that necklace back. For something about that necklace always managed to keep his monster at bay, as if it worked as some sort of shield. And also it was the only thing his mom had left for him when she passed away when he was only 3 years old.

“Please.”

Suddenly all the hostility and anger vanished from Taehyung's voice, which surprised Jungkook to no extent.

Nothing seem to make sense about this boy.  
And for the first time ever, Jungkook was actually interested in someone. 

Really, really, interested


	3. The Last Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air...and by love I mean bloodlust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up that around chapter 4 and 5 things will get a little SeXUal with vkook. And for those who are internally screaming "HURRY UP AND GET TOGETHER AND MAKE 100 BABIES" I feel y'all, but I like slow build up I'm sorry XD.

“Meet me at the Practice Arena at 5:00 pm tomorrow sharp. If you're late for even just one minute I will destroy this stupid pendant.”

Everyone except Taehyung knew that when someone asks another to meet at the Practice Arena, it meant that they were asking for a legitimate fight.

“Fine, but promise me you won't do anything to it, please.” Taehyung spoke gently, though not really sure what's going on.

“Do I look like I play dirty? If you win fairly I'll give it back fairly.”

Without even letting Taehyung reply, Jungkook walked onward and exited the cafeteria. Loud chatter of excitement ensues upon his leave, several them about making plans to see the fight.

Youngjae was the first to speak up to Taehyung.

“Dude, do you want to die!?” He yelled as he shook Taehyung by the shoulders wildly.

“Wait what?”

“That guy was asking you for a fight… And a fight in this school means a death match.” Yugyeom spoke calmly, but sternly as he stood up to pry Youngjae away from Taehyung.

“D-death match!?” Taehyung stuttered as the situation was finally beginning to draw upon him.

“Well if it was any other student you could have gotten away with some scratches or burns here and there but that guy…”

“That guy,” Youngjae interrupted “he’s a psychopath. I know a third year who accidentally bumped his shoulder and got sent to the hospital for three months. He’s not normal.”

Taehyung knew exactly what Youngjae meant when he said Jungkook was not normal. Such crazed anger, it should not be possible for a child of 18 years. But still, inside that malicious ball of anger, he had to have feelings somewhere thought Taehyung.

“Well I mean maybe if I tell him how important that necklace is to me he would give it back.” 

Youngjae and Yugyeom looked at each other, and looked at Taehyung, then proceeded to smother Taehyung with a giant bear hug.

“You poor gentle but weird soul…” Yugyeom spoke as he petted Taehyung's fluffy brown hair. 

 

………………….

 

“What. The. Hell. Jungkook.”

“What.”

Jungkook was back in his dorm, as he was laying on his crisp bed reading a comic book. Jimin stood in the side of his bed sternly, leaning forward as his shadow ominously hung over Jungkook.

“You know exactly what I'm talking about.” Growled Jimin as his arms were crossed tightly out of anger.

“Jesus, why are you so angry. Is it your time of month or something?”

“Jungkook. I am NOT IN THE MOOD TO TAKE YOUR BULLSHIT RIGHT NOW.”  
Jimin uncharacteristically yelled, causing even the Jeon Jungkook to feel startled and a little afraid.

“Why are you planning to murder an innocent first year.”

“I’m not planning to murder-”

“We both know that you have no control over your powers.” Cut off Jimin, having zero tolerance with his heartless best friend.

“I'm just planning to mess around a bit.”

“Messing around!? Does your messing around mean scarring someone physically and mentally for life like you did to the poor kid last year!?”

“That was a completely different case.” Growled Jungkook.

Jimin’s expression calmed as he realized he might have said too far. That truly was a different case, and it ruined Jungkook completely. But it was still a result from Jungkook’s irrationally high temper.

“It pisses me off but I know I can't stop you from fighting but please. Don't use your powers, just make it a purely physical fight. Please.” Jimin spoke more calmly.

It took several minutes but Jungkook finally muttered “fine.” Quietly, but loud enough for Jimin to hear.

“Good. And one more thing.”

“What.” Groaned Jungkook as he just wanted to got to sleep. (Even though it was only 1:00).

“Why V? Don't you usually fight with people who are known to be really powerful? V just seems like a regular guy.”

“But that guy has a power like no other… It draws me.” Muttered Jungkook.

“What power” Jimin spoke with a quizzical look.

“I can't really explain, I don't really know either.”

“I don't know… I don't know but I desire it.” thought Jungkook deeply.

 

“I desire him.”

Jungkook shuddered at this fleeting, but strangely powerful thought. There was no way he, the all powerful, had any deep interest to some 4D idiot.

 

The dreaded day has come. And of course, Taehyung was anything but ready. He didn't really know what to do, he’s never been in an official fight before. But hopefully, he thought, hopefully he can convince him to give back his necklace without violence. He had to have a heart somewhere.

Taehyung came 20 minutes early because he shivered from the remembrance of the glare he gave him. 30 minutes passed and he was still not there on the field. It was ten minutes passed meeting time and Taehyung’s anxious nerves were only getting wilder by the second.

“He’s the one who said to be here on time, why is he the one late?” muttered Taehyung as he pathetically busied himself by kicking a small rock.

“Hmm? Did you just complain about me?” Jungkook whispered behind Taehyung's neck, giving no warning for his sudden arrival.

The crowd went wild from Jungkook's appearance, jolting Taehyung in surprise from the overwhelming large crowd and the cold shivers down his spine from Jungkook's sudden close whisper.

“I-I um, I,” Taehyung defensively held his neck, then faced Jungkook who was smiling a devilish grin.

“Since I am going against a first year, I decided that this will be a physical fight only. No CP.”. Jungkook spoke, cutting off Taehyung’s stuttering.

“Whats CP?” Taehyung asked.

Taehyung expected an annoyed groan, but to his surprise he gave him a rather serious answer.

“It means Celestial Power. So don't call on your celestials. And I won't use my powers.”

“Oh ok.”

Taehyung then heard an abundance of jeers telling them to “hurry the fuck up” or to “just fight already”. 

It was then when reality truly hit him. Here he was, in a middle of the biggest crowd he has ever seen, to battle against the school’s strongest demon. In all honesty he was scared and he just wanted to be with his Celestials back home. Yet at the same time Taehyung knew that he couldn't stay in his shell any longer. There was a whole new and giant world out there which he never had the chance to even get to taste, let alone a glimpse. Taehyung didn't know fear very well. But he decided that it was time to know his enemy within, and finally give it a proper greeting.

“I'm ready.” Taehyung spoke in surprising solid voice.

It was then when everyone knew that this battle was not going to be like any other. The entire atmosphere has changed when Taehyung’s eyes began to show a new light that was once kept as a dark secret.

Jungkook could not stop his shivers. Though he took no notice of it. The only thing that mattered for him right now was how the strange guy in front of him kept on giving him feelings that were foreign to him. Right now, he didn't know whether he wanted to destroy, save, or love this man. All he knew that he had strong feelings. Very very strong feelings for a person he just recently met.

“Well then here we go.”

The practice arena they were in was rock modulated, with small mountains here and there to hide or to attack. Taehyung and Jungkook were standing, facing each other in a small red circle, with numbers counting down from ten to signal the official start in the middle.

The crowd chanted along with the flow of numbers; 

“5! 4! 3! 2! 1! FIGHT!”

 

 

The first thing Taehyung did was run and hide. 

He knew that it seemed rather cowardly, but it was also stupid to take a high level boss head on when you just started the game. Taehyung prided himself as a fast runner, and quick he was. Jungkook was surprised from his sudden disappearance, yet instead of creating uncertainty, he felt a strange feeling of delight. He just loved when his prey knew how to fight back.

Taehyung hid between two giant boulders, and began to think of a plan. Luckily he had found out earlier that in the practice arena the fight was based of a point system. Apparently they gave certain amount of points per attack, and whoever reaches the limit of 1000 wins the battle. The limit is calculated so that the person who receives all the damage can still survive. It is dangerous to attack going further than 1000, and such occasions are held under rare circumstances.

The only thing Taehyung had was speed. He knew he was stronger than the average person from all the training from a young age, but he was sure he didn't even compare to a certain all mighty celestial.

“V~? Where are you? I’m not going to hurt you that bad.” 

Taehyung clenched his fist in fear as he realized the voice was closer than he had hoped.

“I call bullshit.” muttered Taehyung.

“Haha, well you got that right.”

Miraculously Taehyung saw the punch coming in time, and barely dodged the attack. He didn't understand how Jungkook was able to take someone back so easily with no warning. Instead of running completely out of the two boulders, Taehyung side jumped off the rocks to reach the top. Jungkook was shortly behind Taehyung, and the crowd cheered as the two began to circle around on top of the left boulder. 

Jungkook was first to run at him with a punch, but instead gave a swift low kick, using the upper punch as a distraction. Taehyung did see through the trick, but his body was not fast enough to keep up with his mind. 

Taehyung fell on his back side by getting knocked off his feet, as his head dangerous hung off the 15 feet tall boulders. From the corner of his eye he saw Jungkook getting 200 points on the multiple large display screens around the arena.

Before Taehyung could react, Jungkook grabbed Taehyung by his ankles and threw him slightly in the air upside down. He then kneed Taehyung in the stomach then kicked him with his feet on the very same spot. Taehyung dragged and crashed his head on the boulder, and his vision became blurry from the welling of tears from the immense pain on his stomach and head.

“Aww, does someone want to go home to mommy? Just tell me that you give up V. I’m feeling nice so I could let you go now.”

“No.” gasped Taehyung as he shakily got back up on his legs, one arm reaching out. “Not until you give me back my pendant.”.

“Your a lot more stupid than you look. And that's pretty big, because you already looked like the biggest dumbass when I first met you.”

Jungkook was the one who was saying more insults, but ironically he was the one feeling more frustrated. “How could he stay calm like this? How is he not angry?” Such thoughts plagued Jungkook's mind as he could not understand such harmless personality.

Meanwhile Taehyung payed no attention to his insults, but was more worried from the fact that once again Jungkook earned more points, he was already at 500 now. And Taehyung was currently at zero. Taehyung knew he couldn't win like this; out in the open were Jungkook could see his every move. He had to find a different place, but he couldn't just jump down again. But the he remembered the small opening on the way up the boulder. Taehyung shuddered, he now had a plan, but he didn't really know if it had any chance of working.

Jungkook smiled as he saw Taehyung ran towards him. His grin grew wider even more when Taehyung gave him a clumsy punch, missing him completely. But it was too late when Jungkook realized his true intention.

Taehyung jumped off in between the two boulders, then ricocheted himself off of one boulder, and threw himself into the small opening. Jungkook, upon realizing his escape, effortlessly jumped off the cliff where Taehyung had as well. It was too late for Jungkook when he suddenly saw a leg coming straight at him, and hit his stomach so hard his body flew back and smacked onto the wall that was the arena’s barrier. From the force of Jungkook's body slam, rocks began to tumble from above, following Jungkook's fall.

Taehyung stared in horror as the rock piled up on Jungkook burying him alive. Once all the ruckus was over he couldn't even see Jungkook's body. Taehyung hastily jumped down, and almost burst into tear when he saw his score go all the way up to 600 in one go. The crowds cheer was deafening but all Taehyung could hear was his heartbeat in madness as he was scared for Jungkook's safety.

“Oh my god oh my god.”

Taehyung immediately jumped to action and started to dig through the pile of rocks franticly. His eyes began to blur from tears generated from his fear that he had just hurt someone. He should have known. It was pretty obvious than in a fight someone is bound to get hurt. But for some reason V never really generated the fact that he could kill someone. And it was at that moment when he vowed to himself that this fight was over; he will never harm another person again.

“What the hell are you doing dumbass.”

V turned around to see Jungkook with a smug look, sitting on top of a separate rubble of rocks.

“You were looking for me so desperately huh? Think I was weakened? I’m sorry but I’m not giving you another opportunity to even touch me-”

It was then when his tears finally escaped his eyes, as he stumbled towards Jungkook.

“Jungkook are you okay? I’m-I’m so sorry.” sobbed V, as he could no longer contain the feeling of guilt.

Silence hung in the air as Jungkook could not register the fact that his enemy was crying. Not because of their loss, but because of his safety. Unexpectedly his heart boiled with anger; the pure fact that someone was destroying his battle field where bloodlust should be the only factor angered him to no extent.

“Why. The fuck. Are you crying.”

“Because, because I was scared, I thought you were hurt really badly I-”

In an inhuman speed Jungkook appeared in front of Taehyung and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Their eyes locked, one filled with deadly fire and another pouring with regret.

“Are you looking down on me?” growled Jungkook.

“No! No way, It's just I thought I could do this but I can't.”

A dark memory flashed in V’s mind

“You're giving up.” Jungkook eyes widened in disbelief.

“I’m not, It's just that I’m not going to hurt you anymore.”

“The fuck? So you're telling me to beat you up one sidedly? Are you crazy!?”

“I don't care, do whatever you want until you're satisfied enough to give me back my necklace.”

“Brat I am not going to let you back down, you don't have a choice.”

“Jungkook… even if I did want to fight you I can't, here look at my hands.”

V gingerly raised them upwards for Jungkook to see that his hands were shaking uncontrollably. 

Jungkook finally fell quiet. He let go of V’s collar and took a step back. But it was anything but a peaceful move. His Celestial aura started to ooze out of his body, and the Arena alarm went off to signify a rule break.

“Fine V,” black lighting started to form around his hands, “I’LL JUST FUCKING KILL YOU THEN!”

Jungkook lunged at V to punch him in the stomach, but Hoseok flew in between in a flash and grabbed Jungkook by his fist as his Celestial aura was reduced to nothing.

Hoseok had a mysterious nullifying power, which worked well to sustain out of control situations such as this.

“You know, using CP is against the rules.” Hoseok coldly smiled as he grabbed Jungkook’s fist a bit too tightly.

Jungkook swatted his hand away with a menacing glare, then disappeared with a dark flash.

The crowd was silent. They didn't know who won or lost for the match was extremely confusing for simple onlookers who knew no personal detail.

Meanwhile Jungkook teleported to Jimin, who was watching the match from their dorm.

“DUDE WHAT-”

Before Jimin could finish his sentence, Jungkook accidently poured out his true feelings.

“I was scared.”

Jimin stared at utmost disbelief as Jungkook face planted to his bed. The expression he had when he said those words amplified the meaning behind it. Jungkook was not simply scared,

he was terrified that V could destroy everything that he stood for, 

he was terrified for the sake of his heart.


	4. The Promise and Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is so lovesick he's dying. Literally.

Taehyung twiddled his silver pendant around his neck, extremely glad to have it back. He originally lost it because he was too embarrassed to wear necklaces and kept it in his pocket. Now he learned his lesson that his embarrassment came second in order to protect his treasure. 

It has been a week since the fight happened in the Practice Arena, and Taehyung’s surroundings became peaceful to his relief. Jungkook was nowhere to be seen which begrudgingly made Taehyung worry a little bit. Though honestly, much more than a little bit. 

Currently Taehyung was sitting with Youngjae and Yugyeom in their general ed class learning about old pieces of literature that influenced modern writings. Taehyung’s head was constantly nodding asleep while Youngjae routinely poked him with his pencil to wake him up.

The class bell rang shrill in the air as students began to tumble into the hallways to head to lunch.

“So have you seen that psychopath lately?” Youngjae nonchalantly asked as they were walking to the cafeteria.

“Youngjae he has a name.” laughed Yugyeom as he rolled his eyes.

Taehyung sighed as clouds began to loom in his mind from the strange emotional battle he was facing within. Taehyung strongly hopes that Jungkook is doing okay and wants to see him one more time, and at the same time he hates his ass and never wants to see his evil smug face again.

“No...I haven't seen him at all.” Taehyung sighed once more.

“Really? Thats strange, I’ve actually been noticing that he's been coming to school a lot more often.”

The three freshmen jolted in surprise to hear and see the University's principle pop out of nowhere and join their conversation.

“Woah!” Taehyung almost yelped as Jinyoung’s body was uncomfortably close to his.

“Haha awe, sorry to surprise you guys.” chuckled Jinyoung as he gave a radiant smile.

“Um Mr. Jinyoung is there something you need from us?” Yugyeom asked with bewilderment.

“Oh please call me Jinyoung, it makes me feel old when people call me formerly. BUT anyways yeah, V, I need you to come to my office.”  
Taehyung fell silent as he remembered every single thing he has ever done wrong. His fear was obviously written all over his face as Jinyoung couldn't help but laugh.

“Hey, V, you're not getting expelled or anything, I just need to talk about your encounter with Jungkook at the Practice Arena.”

Youngjae and Yugyeom gave a look at each other that portrayed, “Oh shit.”.

“Ok.” Taehyung nodded with relief, glad that it wasn’t something too serious, or something to do with his family.

“Great follow me to my office, and bye kiddos have a great lunch!”

 

………………...

 

When Taehyung entered Jinyoung's office he was expecting anything but this.

As he entered he saw a strange entity on the floor, clearly hurt with blood, scratches, and bruises all over his body as a strange black aura permeated around him. But as Taehyung came dreadfully closer he saw that the mysterious entity was none other than Jeon Jungkook. His heart stopped as time began to betray him by falling appart.

Taehyung ran over to Jungkook in horror, briefly forgetting the fact that he was some sort of monster.

“Oh my god. Jungkook what the hell happened? Who did this?”

“Fuck off.” croaked Jungkook, as he struggled to even open his mouth which was dried up with blood.

“Ji-Jinyoung! What happened, why is he here, shouldn’t he be at the hospital?” Taehyung asked Jinyoung, utterly confused on what was going on.

“V, please calm down, let me explain.” spoke Jinyoung in an eerily calm demeanor.

“...ok.”

Jinyoung walked over to his desk and sat down as he pulled out a file. Taehyung was still crouching next to Jungkook, who was laying in front of his desk, not daring to move.

“The thing is V, I’m not angry that you guys fought at the Practice Arena, more so I am glad it was a regulated fight rather than a street one where anyone could get hurt really badly, I commend you guys for that.” Jinyoung paused, clearing his throat.

“But you see, Jungkook is not a typical student with typical powers, your new but i'm pretty sure you’ve heard a fair share of rumors regarding him right?”

Taehyung nodded, unsure what to think.

“V, what I am going to say from now on must be a secret kept to grave, you must never, ever tell anyone about this do you understand?”

Taehyung glanced over at Jungkook, and was surprised to see his eyes widening in panic as he desperately tried to get up.

“Don’t...you...dare…”

“Jinyoung, Jungkook is not okay, now is not the time to-”

“V like I said it’s alright, please listen.”

“But-”

“Jungkook is half Celestial, half human.”

It was at that moment when Taehyung's poor mind just utterly stopped. A memory was pulling forward in grave proximity, but an old instinct fought it in desperation.

“Celestial...human…” inaudibly muttered Taehyung, his heart aching for an unknown reason.

It was absolute sin to fall in love or have sexual contact between a mortal and a Celestial. It blurred the lines between mortal and immortals, thus causing chaos to the world. Half Celestials children should not exist, for they are the exact symbol of destruction and despair that would befall on the world, if there were to be love and procreation between humans and Celestials. 

If anyone, especially the Vulgaris family where to find out that Jungkook was a half Celestial he would be killed instantly. Taehyung could not understand why Jinyoung was telling such vital information to him, who clearly was an enemy to Jungkook.

But not that Taehyung would tell anyone though, and Jinyoung knew that more than Taehyung himself did.

Meanwhile Jungkook was shaking in pure anger towards the principle, he couldn't believe that out of all the people Jinyoung would betray him like this.

“You see, V, the reason why Jungkook can roam around on earth without a Gatekeeper is because he is part human. But it doesn't erase the fact that he still has Celestial blood. So time to time the unkept, unbounded Celestial blood goes crazy and attacks his human body.”

“But why me-”

“What you see right now is the result from his own blood rejecting his human body. V, no one hurt him, the scars and bleeding you see right now is because he doesn't have a Gatekeeper.”

Taehyung slowly and fearfully started to understand the situation.

“V I want you to become his Gatekeeper, you're the only one who can do this.”

“But-but why? There must be more capable and better Gatekeepers out there! I should be the least desirable option.”

“It must be you. When I saw you two fight I knew that you are the only one who can help him.”

“I can’t Jinyoung, he hates me, that’s just too cruel if he becomes my Celestial!”

“Calm down, V, look at me.”

Taehyung looked straight into Jinyoung's eyes and saw sincere sadness and care for both Jungkook and him. Taehyung knew that Jinyoung was doing this to save Jungkook's life. But yet, Taehyung couldn't help but think it doesn't have to be him. 

“In order to defeat the monster you must become the monster yourself.”

“What…?”

“But V, you managed to kill the monster without becoming one yourself, that takes a lot of courage and strength, you are a lot stronger than you think you are.”

Jinyoung looked away to look out the widows as the trees were rustling from the heavy gust of autumn wind. He then walked out of his desk and stood in front of Taehyung and Jungkook.

“You are much stronger than your brother.”

Taehyung’s heart skipped a beat when he mentioned his brother so nonchalantly. Even though the world wasn’t supposed to now that he existed.

“Jinyoung...who are you?”

Jinyoung gave him a warm smile but no answer in return. It was if Jinyoung knew everything about his childhood and what he went through, and unbeknowingly to Taehyung, that was exactly the case.

“Jin...young...you...BASTARD!”

Suddenly Jungkook stood up and swung his fist to Jinyoung’s left eye. But in a flash the strangely quiet man who was previously standing by the door blocked Jungkook’s attack as he fell back onto the ground.

Taehyung didn't even realized the man by the door, and was shocked to see him seemingly appear out of nowhere. Also he was surprised from how strangely beautiful the man looked.

The man was about to kick him in the stomach to make sure he wouldn't get up again to hurt Jinyoung, but stopped midway when Jinyoung put his hand on his shoulder.

“Mark, it’s okay.”

His dark bangs covered his scrunched eyebrows as he was giving a menacing glare to Jungkook.

“He tried to hurt you.”

Jinyoung sighed in exasperation

“Oh lordy, you don’t have to be so heated, here take this file and give it to the Dean of Music.”

Mark opened his mouth to protest, but instead gave a glare back towards Jungkook and took the file from Jinyoung’s hand. He walked away with obvious resentment and left without a word.

“That was Mr. Tuan, our vice president, he’s actually quite the pacifist so don't be fooled.”

In normal circumstances Taehyung would have marveled over the fact that the vice president looked extremely young, but now was not the time, especially seeing Jungkook even more hurt.

Sensing his worry, Jinyoung quickly offered an explanation.

“Jungkook will be fine, his body naturally heals itself and we found out that he heals a lot faster without medical intervention.”

Unfortunately his explanation made Taehyung even more confused.

“Then if he automatically heals himself shouldn't he be fine without a Gatekeeper?”

“I wish it was that easy.” Jinyoung sighed. “But the truth is a lot more morbid than that. V, every time Jungkook’s body heals itself it takes off years from his life span, so his regained health is very much only a temporarily thing with a deadly price.”

“No way…”

In all honesty this was too much for Taehyung to handle. And he knew he had every right to refuse. But every time he looked at Jungkook, curled up as he bit his lip from pain, his heart felt a heavy strain.

Taehyung knew if he agreed then Jungkook would actually hate him forever.

He knew that it would also mean that Jungkook could find out his true identity easier and ultimately kill him for it.

But most importantly he knew that he was not going to let someone die in front of him again.

“I’ll do it.”

Jinyoung gave into a shocked expression, then suddenly pulled Taehyung into a tight hug.

“Thank you so much, you're the only one who can save him.” Jinyoung whispered to Taehyung.  
“But uh, what is he doing here in your office anyways? Shouldn't he be back at his dorm on his bed or something?”

“You see, my office has a separate function of being a gate to Caelestium Mundi. I was going to send you two out there to make your contract while he’s still weak and can’t refuse or fight back” smiled Jinyoung as he grabbed a set of keys from his pocket.

Meanwhile Taehyung made a side note to never get on the bad side of the principle.

Jungkook was just able to stand up, but his legs seem to almost give away any second. Taehyung then grabbed Jungkook’s right arm and slung it over his shoulders while grabbing his waist.

“Dont...touch me.” Jungkook snarled but Taehyung took no notice.

“Were ready.” Taehyung spoke in an iron tone, surprising both Jungkook and Jinyoung.

Taehyung dragged Jungkook to behind the desk where a large painting of a beautiful meadow was hanged. Jinyoung then walked in front of them, inserted the key in the middle of the painting, then stood behind them.

Taehyung then turned the key with his free hand and watched the painting flow in ripples, a sign that the gate has opened. He pocketed the key and turned around to smile at Jinyoung, then pushed Jungkook and himself through the gates to contract his fate with a monster.

 

………..

 

Taehyung opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor in a small empty cottage.

It was snowing outside, but for some reason it felt warm in the cottage even though there was no fire. Taehyung looked over to his left and felt his heart leap when he saw Jungkook’s face extremely close to his, sleeping. He couldn't help but notice how long and beautiful Jungkook's eyelashes were, and how innocent he looked when he was sleeping.

Taehyung realized that this must have been where Jungkook grew up. He was never told such information but for some reason he could just tell. And the fact that it was left empty created a strange feeling of sadness within Taehyung.

After looking at Jungkook sleep with an angelic expression, perhaps a little bit too long, Taehyung realized he can make the contract without Jungkook’s blessing. But he decided he wanted to wake him up. Even though it was much more normal to contract with a Celestial by force, Taehyung felt that mutual consent was important.

In order to create a contract, a Celestial and a human must exchange a small amount of blood, as well as a piece of their body, though not literally. For example, his last Celestial Yoongi gave a vow to Taehyung’s left arm that was sealed with a kiss there. The vow means that if Taehyung where to get hurt on that arm then Yoongi would get the same damage as well. Hoseok vowed to his back, Namjoon to his right leg, and Jin to his chest.

“Jungkook, wake up.” Taehyung gently nudged Jungkook

“...V?” Jungkook looked up, surprisingly with no expression on his face.

“Where here, Jungkook, um so do you wanna-”

“V.”

Without warning Jungkook pushed Taehyung back and pinned him on the wooden floor. Together they were silent for a while, for Taehyung didn't know how to react and Jungkook was lost in a different world.

“Uh-Jungkook? What are you doing? Mind getting off?” V finally spoke as the silence became unbearable.

“Will you leave me?” Jungkook asked with a stone cold expression. “Are you going to betray me?”

“What? What are you talking about-”

It was then when V realized that this was not the Jungkook he knew. When he finally looked straight into Jungkook's eyes he saw that they were no longer pitch black, but instead a cloudy gray. This was his celestial blood speaking from his vulnerable heart.

“Jungkook...I will protect you. I will never leave you. Jinyoung told me you were battling a monster and I know a thing or two about monsters,” Taehyung chuckled bitterly. “ I understand your pain Jungkook, so please, let me protect you.”

Jungkook closed his eyes, envisioning something that Taehyung wouldn't understand.

“I’m cold. I don’t want to be cold anymore, if you think you are worthy to be my protector then prove it.”

“How?”

“Make me warm, V. My entire body, with your heat.”

Taehyung noticed how uncomfortably close Jungkook’s face was to his. He was scared of what he saw within his cold gray eyes but his heart was beating at an alarming rate for another reason. Taehyung wasn't that stupid, he knew what Jungkook was implying.

Taehyung lifted his arms to cup Jungkook’s pale face with his hands, and smiled with a slight sadness.

“I’ll make you warm, inside and outside, and I’ll keep you warm as long as I can be by your side and protect you.”

Jungkook didn't need to hear anymore. And with that Jungkook and Taehyung's lips met with a deep kiss.

Taehyung flinched in pain when Jungkook bit his tongue as the blood flowed in and out their mouths.Their contract was sealed.Taehyung was so distracted by the kiss he didn't realize that Jungkook had let go of his arms to undo Taehyung’s necktie and unbutton his shirt. When their lips parted Jungkook sucked on Taehyung’s neck and started to trail down his chest.

Jungkook slowly took off Taehyung’s pants, and Taehyung instinctively closed his eyes in embarrassment from being almost completely naked in front of another person. He felt vulnerable for a little, but every time Jungkook would give him a soft kiss as his hands gently caressed his body he felt strangely protected.

It was completely quiet so the soft moans and other noises coming from Taehyung seemed to amplify and he hated it. He clung to Jungkook’s back as he buried his face in his neck. He noticed that he smelled oddly like vanilla.

Taehyung barely stayed conscious as Jungkook’s heat penetrated his insides as if they were truly going to melt in each other. He felt a strange sort of desperation, as if Jungkook was clinging on to him for his life.  
And true to the actions he was, for little did Taehyung know that he truly was Jungkook’s last hope.

The snow continued to fall silently, as the cabin was filled with warmth, with two lonely souls who finally was able to become one.

Though, because no one is perfect, it takes a bit of a long time for these two to figure out that they have always belonged to each other.

 

………………….

“So that was Vulgaris-Kim Taehyung who is going by the alias of V?” Mark asked, as he returned to Jinyoung’s office.

“Yes, cute boy isn’t he?” Jinyoung gave an odd smile as he looked downwards on his desk.

“Jinyoung...I always respect your decisions but making a contract between a Jeon and a Vulgaris is too cruel. You know what they did to his family right?”

“...I know what I’m doing seems reckless, but I’m only doing this to protect both of them. From him.”

Jinyoung looked away from Mark.

“Who-”

“Taehyung’s brother,” Jinyoung spoke with a pained look, 

“he’s back.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha well I tried to make the scene as un-porny as possible, but for those who aren't satisfied with just fluff I have another series that I never posted which is brutally smutty so prepare y'all asses when I'm done editing LOL.


	5. Eye of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter of Yoonmin. Super long chapter coming soon.
> 
> Also, if ya'll have nothing better to do follow me on twitter @slothface9 I just made one because I have to barf out my vkook feels somewhere lmao. And mainly I want more online friends in general, none of my friends like k-pop ):
> 
> If you're reading this thanks for making it this far, you guys all deserve an internet hug.

Min Yoongi was sleeping, as usual.

 

To his luck and surprise he found a quiet abandoned piano room located at the edge of the campus. It came with a comfy velvet couch that was worn out perfectly to take a nap on it. The piano that was left in the room was rather old and degraded but the sounds it made when Yoongi nonchalantly tapped some keys was still beautiful. For some reason it was still finely tuned.

 Yoongi stretched out his arms as he gently awoke from his long nap, and turned away from the back of the couch, which he was burying his face in. His eyes were still watery as he slowly sat up.

 “Huh?” Yoongi muttered.

 He couldn't really tell but he saw a figure standing between the doorway with a shocked expression.

 “OH. oh my god I’m sorry I didn't know someone was still using this room.” spoke the strange figure.

 Though he didn't show it, Yoongi’s heart burst into a sudden sprint when he realized who was standing at the door, looking just as beautiful as he remembered.

 Jimin.

 “Uh I’m not doing anything I was just sleeping. I thought this place was abandoned though.”

 “Well it is, I just used this place to practice singing and school things. I’m really sorry to bother you from your sleep I-I’ll be going now!”

 “Wait.” Yoongi didn't know what he was doing. “It’s fine,” he grumbled, “don’t mind me, you should have this place because you're actually using it for good reasons. I’ll go find somewhere else.”.

 Jimin blushed, he hated how easily his face turned red.

 “No you were here first.”

 “Dude it’s fine I’m seriously just sleeping I can do that anywhere else.”

 That was a lie.

 Even though he loved sleeping he was extremely nitpicky on the location of where he would be sleeping. His dorm shared with Hoseok was nice, but he couldn't stand Hoseok’s non stop chattering and his random outbursts of singing. He also didn't like sleeping in public areas like parks, and he felt at most comfort when there is no noise before he falls into a deep slumber.

 This abandoned piano room was perfect, and if it was anyone else he would have kicked them out before they could even take another breathe. But this was Jimin in front of him, and for some reason Jimin applied to a whole another set of internal rules within Yoongi’s mysterious mind.

 “Then maybe we can share this room?” Jimin asked with a bright smile, not realizing the meaning behind his own words.

 “You want me to hang around… with you?” Yoongi spoke a little bit more coldly than he intended.

 “Well, you know, if it doesn’t bother you when I sing? It's not like any of us actually owns this place, you know.” Jimin answered back with a flustered expression.

 “Hm, I guess that sounds fine.” Yoongi muttered, not understanding why he can't get himself to kick this human puppy out of the room.

 “Coolio! If you don’t mind I’m going to practice singing now, I have a test tomorrow on it.” Jimin smiled dazzlingly as he sat down on the piano seat.

 Yoongi couldn't believe he was willing to share space with someone that said “coolio” in an non ironic manner.

 “Go ahead.” murmured Yoongi with a tired expression, as he was hit with another wave of drowsiness. “I’ll just be chilling here.”. He then lied back down on the couch that was way too comfortable for his own good.

 Yoongi closed his eyes and pretended to go to sleep. In all honesty he could have left to go back in his dorm for Hoseok had class, but the couch was literally a part of him now, and his overall laziness won over the awkward situation.

 He felt the stares from Jimin as if they were laser beams, and wondered what he was thinking about.

“OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!”

 That was what Jimin was thinking about at that moment.

 Jimin couldn’t believe that he was in the same room as Min Yoongi and actually TALKED to the Min Yoongi. He was having a terrible week due from the guilt that he couldn't do anything to help Jungkook’s health and emotional issues. And now this. A gift from the heavens.

 Even though he truly wanted to get closer to Yoongi, Jimin realized he should have left the room. He barely practiced his song even though there was a test on it tomorrow so he direly needed to review it. But there was a slight problem, he hated singing in front of people, especially around people who he didn't really now. That’s why he signed up for the one on one session for the test. To his disdain he realized it was too awkward to leave now, so he just had to suck it up.

 He looked back at Yoongi's resting back for the hundredth time, and took in a long deep breathe. Maybe it was because he was sleeping, nonetheless Jimin felt strangely relaxed from Yoongi's unexplainable comfortable aura.

 The song he had chosen for his assignment was “Fools” By Troy Sivan, because his annoying roommate kept on humming the song and it got to his head.

 Jimin took another deep breathe as he looked at the sheet music he placed in front of him. He steadied his fingers on the piano, and at the right time he let loose his voice.

 

“ _I am tired of this place, I hope people change_

_I need time to replace what I gave away_

_And my hopes, they are high, I must keep them small_

_Though I try to resist I still want it all_

 

_I see swimming pools and living rooms and aeroplanes_

_I see a little house on the hill and children's names_

_I see quiet nights poured over ice and Tanqueray_

_But everything is shattering and it's my mistake_

 

_Only fools fall for you, only fools_

_Only fools do what I do, only fools fall_

_Only fools fall for you, only fools_

_Only fools do what I do, only fools fall-_ ”

 

“Stop stop stop that’s terrible.”

 Jimin froze. He thought that he was slightly above mediocre when he was singing, but he didn’t know he was _that_ bad. He felt nausea rise up his throat from his painful embarrassment, he couldn't believe this was happening.

 “I’m-I’m really sorry I didn't know my singing was that-”

 “What? Uh no. I’m talking about your piano.” Yoongi spoke in an incredulous expression, “you're singing was absolutely...ethereal.”.

 It took about three seconds for Yoongi to realize what he had just said, and when he did, never in his life did he felt the need to die so intensely.

 Meanwhile Jimin was knocked out to an entirely different world from Yoongi's compliment.

 “Ethereal, he said ethereal, ho-ly-shit.” thought Jimin as his heart was now pounding for a better reason.

 “But your piano was god awful,” grumbled Yoongi, “I just thought it was a waste because you have a pretty okay voice.”

 Yoongi felt better with that word choice for a compliment, he didn't understand why he said such gay shit earlier.

 “I just started to practice piano like two months ago,” Jimin nervously giggled. “That’s why I used this room so no one can hear my mistakes.”

 “Oh.”

 “Yeah.”

 Awkward silence fell upon them.

 “Um, let me look at the sheet.” Yoongi finally spoke out.

 “Yeah? Ok here” spoke Jimin as he attempted to hide his surprise.

 Yoongi was sitting next to him now, and all Jimin could think was the fact that he smelled so incredibly good. He also felt insanely perverted for thinking about that but Jimin couldn't help it. Yoongi didn't exactly smell manly with musk, rather he unexpectedly had a slight floral scent. And it was addicting.

 Jimin suddenly had the urge to just bury his face in Yoongi’s pale neck. Then he felt like a total idiot.

 “Oh, it's pretty simple, I can play this piece for you.”

 “What?” Jimin snapped back into reality, and for once it was better because the real Yoongi was there.

 “I said I can play it for you, or would you prefer me not to…?” Yoongi cocked his head with an eyebrow raised.

 “NO! Please that would be amazing! Thank you so much. A water Celestial accidently broke my computer and I don’t have a phone so it would help alot if I can hear the music.”

 “Hm.” Yoongi simply muttered, “Well I’m going to start. I haven't played in a while but I’m pretty sure I can do better than the terrible crap I heard earlier.”

 Jimin expected to see a scowl or any sort of mean expression followed by those remarks. But when he turned to look Yoongi in the eye, he was assaulted from a warm smile that was way too cute to be on an eternal grumpy person like Yoongi. His eyes softly crinkled on the side, and his cute gums displayed that his smile was genuine. Jimin was having way too many heart attacks in one day.

  
“Asshole…” Jimin embarrassingly muttered, but couldn't help but smile ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHH MYY GOOOOOODD I JUST REALIZED YOU CAN ACTUALLY ITALICIZE WORDS THROUGH RICH TEXT OMG I'M LIKE A SERIEL ITALICIZER SO IT HAS BEEN HELL BEFORE OMG I'M SO BAD AT THIS.


	6. First Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new characters come in and destroy whatever peace that was left in the University.
> 
>  
> 
> The last character won't appear yet in this chapter (Hint: he's too busy dabbing)(jkjk).
> 
> Also there's more Got7 ships near the end fyi.

No one dared to speak in the Vulgaris mansion.

It was a particularly overcast day when he arrived back to his home. A place he truly detested. Without even giving a slight greeting to his father, he walked up the grand stairs, ignoring the fear within the servant's eyes as he passed them like an ominous shadow.

He was tired. So very tired.

And all he wanted was to see Jinyoung.

 

………….

 

“So we have a problem.”

Jin spoke with a stern look on his face, as Taehyung’s other Celestials agreed in exasperation.

“I didn’t sign up to be stuck with an eternal dumbass.” Yoongi sighed.

“Okay but this time Yoongi is kinda right, that was a dumb move Tae.” Namjoon said as he wrapped his arm around Taehyung’s shoulders, concerned.

“It’s hard to explain why I did it but I had to.” Taehyung spoke in a low voice, still dazed by what happened during the contract.

“Guys lets not really blame him, he obviously felt like it was the right thing to do and as his Celestials our main duty is to protect him.” Hoseok spoke in a serious tone while Taehyung smiled. “But Tae, I agree that it wasn’t a smart move because you just risked your safety, but I support your decision okay?” Hoseok smiled back as he gave him a loving pet on his head. Suddenly Taehyung felt warm all over.

Jin nodded in agreement, then asked: “Tae, I’ve been wondering, what part of you did Jungkook gave a vow to?” 

“Uh, um...my face?” Taehyung answered meekly, trying to hide his clear embarrassment.

Jin’s eyes narrowed suspiciously with a hint of worry, as if he found out his son was dating.

Luckily no one else seemed to understand the implication behind the vow. Except for Jin, everyone else was as dense as a brick wall when it came to romantic hints. Sometimes it worked to Taehyung’s favor, but usually not. Especially during the times when he had a mad crush on Hoseok. He still has a grudge over how stupid or dense Hoseok was when Taehyung was trying to give him some signs of interest.

“Yeah so are we going to remember that the little kookie is trying to kill you, and basically us too or…” Namjoon reminded everyone about the real problem.

“I mean the only good thing is that he can't hurt Tae’s face, but you know, there are plenty of other ways to murder someone not through their face soooo yeah.” Yoongi added on.

Jin looked at Taehyung as an idea popped up in his head.

“Okay I think I got a plan, so how about…”

 

……………

 

Jungkook stared at the ceiling. No thought, no feelings, just staring. But one specific thought intruded his mind abruptly: the contract.

All he remembered was that he made a contract with V. That V, the grade A idiot.

He didn't know how it happened and had no memory after they traveled to Caelestium Mundi. He vaguely remembers snow, as well as a strange burning desire.

However, he knows he did something to V, for he wouldn't even look him in the eye after they came back through the gate.

Not that it bothers him too much, or so he tries to convince himself.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and Jimin had left him alone to go practice his piano or singing. Jungkook wondered why Jimin looked so excited, but not enough to ask why, even though the older seemed to anticipate such question.

He turned around to face the blank wall and sighed. He felt strange all over, his body felt too warm and he didn’t like it. It was then when it hit him with irritation upon the realization that V knew something that he did not. The world's worst idiot knew more about something than he did, and that did not settle very well in Jungkook's stomach. So he decided to pay the brat a visit to forcefully squeeze all the information he had. He needed to know what exactly happened that made him contract with an incapable person like V.

 

“Hey, open the door.”

Taehyung jolted awake from his nap, groggy, and very annoyed that someone would knock on his door even though he put a sign on it that read: “Wake me up and get murdered”.

Everyone on his dorm hall was taught earlier on not to bother him during his obligatory 2:00pm naps.

Still, Taehyung opened up the door, regardless that he was only wearing a loose white tank top and spongebob briefs. Also his hair looked like it was having it’s own party.

“What the fuck do you want.” grumbled Taehyung with his signature low voice, not seeing the person in front of him for he was rubbing his eyes.

Jungkook admittedly found that hot. Shortly after he wanted to kill himself from thinking of such thought.

“...Spongebob, nice.”

Taehyung immediately looked up in fear and surprise from the recognition of the heavily sarcastic voice.

“Jungkook? As in Jungkook? What? Huh?”

“Obviously. Who else looks like me. Let me in.” Jungkook rolled his eyes, already feeling exasperated.

“No.”

“Huh?”

Usually Taehyung would have let him in out of the fear that Jungkook would obliterate his ass. But since he was freshly woken up his nerves were still dead, meaning he simply did not care and just wanted to go back to sleep.

“I’m tired, be a salty emo kid some other time when I’m more awake.”

“You bitch.” Jungkook growled, but surprisingly he wasn't really mad. He didn’t even have the heart to feel angry when some idiot with spongebob briefs was trying to insult him.

“I’m coming in anyways.” declared Jungkook before Taehyung could even respond.

Being tired ment being emotionally stronger, but unfortunately made you physically weaker. Therefore all Taehyung could really do was glare and accept the fact that a ticking time bomb barged his way into his room.

The time bomb made himself comfortable on his desk chair, while Taehyung incoherently mumbled some insults, and sat back onto his bed clutching a large Pusheen cat pillow between his arms and legs. For some reason that made Taehyung feel safer, but all it really did was irritate Jungkook. He felt further ashamed that he was permanently tied to this manchild.

“So what are you doing here.” Taehyung more so demanded than questioned.

Hearing such tone of voice, Jungkook raised an eyebrow with a mocking smirk. 

“Ha, who the hell do you think you are?” Jungkook laughed out loud.

“The owner of this room, answer me.” Taehyung followed, with not even a hint of worry.

Jungkook face held onto the smirk, amused.

“Well the thing is that I somehow ended up tied with a inconsiderate brat who is also a fucking dumbass, care to explain how this happened?

“...What?...Do you not remember?” Jungkook didn't know why V’s face slightly began to color.

“I don't remember anything after going through the gate. What happened.”

“Well, nothing really.” Taehyung mumbled, doing his best not to look at Jungkook’s face. He felt some sort of relief that Jungkook had forgotten, but also bothered at the same time. Not that he knew why.

“Do you seriously expected me to believe that nothing happened when you won't even look me in my face? I’m not stupid. Just hurry up and confess, it's a lot easier.”

“I-I’m serious to be honest I don't really remember too well either,” Taehyung lied, “But I know I asked you for your consent for the contract and you gave it to me.”

“Liar.”

“I’m not lying!” Taehyung almost yelled, being honest about one part atleast.

“Then why won't you look at me?”

Taehyung felt his heart trip over itself as he unmistakably heard a strange softness in Jungkook’s voice.

“Why, do you want me too?” Taehyung retorted back to cover up his emotional fall.

“Gross, no.” Jungkook looked away, covering his face. “It just pissed me off because an idiot knows something that I don't.”

“Wow” Taehyung laughed, “You have one hell of a god complex! You barged into my room just for that?”

“I don't have a god complex.” Jungkook glared.

“Ok fine, you're just a self righteous narcissistic then.”

“...V, come here and let me hit you with this textbook.”

“Not if I hit you with this first!”

Taehyung threw his mario plushie he got from Jin on his birthday, straight at Jungkook's face as hard as he could.

After the plushie comically bounced off of Jungkook's face, it revealed a dark scowl. And to his greater annoyance his nose actually hurt from the throw.

“Why did you think throwing that was a smart idea?”

“Self preservation, Jungkook, I was in a situation of to eat or be eaten.”

Jungkook let out a deep sigh. In what world was throwing a plushie at someone's face good enough for self preservation? There was even a hardcover book lying on the bed. But no, he chooses the stuffed doll.

“Anyways, since you refuse to tell me what happened, let's just make some things clear. I’m not going to protect you, I don't care what happens to you. So don't ever call upon my powers for help.”

“Pfft, not like I was planning to, my Celestials are a lot more capable-”

“You have others?” Jungkook asked, genuinely curious.

“Um yeah, I have two others.” Taehyung answered, hopefully in a non suspicious way.

“Wow so you have three now, that must take toll on your body.” 

Well he actually has a total of five now, but no way was he going to say that to Jungkook for obvious reasons.

“I mean it's-” not that bad was what Taehyung wanted to say, but then he remembered normal Gatekeepers who don't come from the Vulgaris family can typically only maintain two Celestials at most.

“-kinda bad. I get a lot more tired now.” Taehyung lied. Glad how natural that came out.

“Figures.” Jungkook simply commented.

Uncomfortable silence followed the two. 

Taehyung couldn’t help but notice the scars on Jungkook’s neck. In sadness he now knew why he only saw Jungkook wearing long sleeved shirts.

“Hey, uh, is your body like alright now?”Taehyung finally spoke up anxiously.

“It's fine.”

“Does it still hurt?”

“I said it's fine.”

Taehyung felt as if he was dealing with a stubborn brat that was too proud to admit to his pains. He stood up from his bed, and without warning he started jabbing on various places on Jungkook’s chest. He was going to get an honest answer, spartan style.

“OW! What the shit!?”

“Liar, it still hurts.”

“Leave me alone” Jungkook angrily muttered, sounding slightly defeated.

“Jungkook.”

“...”

“Jungkook.”

“WHAT.”

“You're with me now, it's going to be okay.”

Jungkook felt as if he was just shot in the chest. The level of comfort, love, protection within those words V justs spoke was too much for him to handle. It was even worse when he realized what V said was right, he didn't have to go through such terrible pain anymore. Someone was protecting him now.

Many people forget this easily but Jungkook was young. He was only 17. And sometimes even the strongest fall to their knees when faced with their emotions.

Jungkook turned away to look out the window, his eyes were tearing up. Reality finally hit him hard when he realized he was free from the horrendous pains, that not only hurt him physically, but drove him completely insane. Taehyung looked away with a sad smile, he has the decency to pretend he hasn't noticed Jungkook’s watery eyes.

But as fast as thankfulness and sadness rose up his throat, his instinctual anger that protected him all this time rose up as well.

“Ha, as if. I know you only agreed with this so you can use me as your slave. I bet your having the time of your life knowing that you own me like some dog.” Jungkook harshly laughed, as his madness began to appear in his eyes.

“Jungkook! No, how could you ever think that-”

“V there's no need to cover it up.” Jungkook stood up, they were facing eye to eye now. “Here go ahead, hit me. This is what you always wanted.” he eerily smiled as he stepped in closer.

“No.”

“I know you're scared, do it.”

“NO.”

Jungkook then slapped Taehyung, hard.

He wanted to cry, he didn't want to hurt him. V to him was an idiot, irritating, but in all honesty he didn't hate him. But his other half, his instinctual half was so very afraid. He was afraid of his warmth, he shook in fear from the thought of his love. The madness within him wanted so badly for V to hate him, to hit him back, so Jungkook can finally have a reason to be alone again. 

But of course he didn't.

Taehyung didn't say anything, he didn't even yell out in pain. It did hurt but Taehyung wasnt angry for he knew Jungkook was the one who was more in pain.

All he could do was look at him sympathetically.

“Why arent you- say something! I just hit you!” Jungkook glowered.

“...I”

Before Taehyung could fully respond, a deafening boom crashed down upon their ears violently.  
“What the!?” Taehyung spoke with panic.

Instantly Jungkook turns around to see the nearby forest set on fire. His heart sank as he recognized the noise, as it repeated itself in his nightmares in a form of a memory he wanted to forget.

Another painful boom blasted in their ears, only this time louder, as his room shook from the noise.

It was then when Jungkook’s mind completely shattered.

All his worst memories flooded in from that noise, it was like a trigger that set free all the caged demons within Jungkook that he tried so hard to kill. The deafening booms of noise wouldn't stop, he was crying now. He couldn't even feel the pain from his nails as he dug them in his head to cover his ears. His body was shaking madly. He was curled up in a ball. His saw his mom, dad. Uncle, mom, dead, everything gone. Gone. Gone. GONE. 

Then he was all alone.

 

“JUNGKOOK!”

He heard someone yell out his name. It was a beautiful voice. 

Then suddenly warmth spread across his chest.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here don't worry I will protect you. Jungkook. It’s going to be alright.”

V was hugging him. His head was buried into V’s warm chest. He realized that V also pried of his hands from his ears, and covered it up with his all too loving arms.

Never in his life has he felt such kind warmth. Not even the anger that he used to shield of bad things could protect him like V could. His memories were still attacking him from the noise, but this time it wasn’t the same. Even though his eyes were still squeezed shut his entire world looked different when there was finally someone by his side. 

As he finally put his guard down after a very long time, he fainted.

But it was okay because he knew V was there to protect him.

 

……………

“Jinyoung.”

A dark lean figure stood between the windows as a shadow cast over over his face. He had burgundy hair with short wavy bangs with beautiful feline like features. He was wearing an all black suit. Even his hands were covered in black leather.

“I don't want to see your face.” Jinyoung spoke in a cold stern voice. “I don't know how the hell you found out where I live but get out. Now.”

“Jinyoung, please.” In contrast with his menacing looks and attire, his voice was pleading, almost even suffering.

“Jaebum. Now.”

“I need you.”

Jinyoung was taken aback. He couldn't help that he had a soft heart, but this time he took things too far.

“You...you have the AUDACITY to say that after what you did yesterday? YOU KILLED ONE OF MY STUDENTS!” Jinyoung felt hysterical. He never despised someone like this before. 

He didn’t even let Jaebum speak.

“I can't believe the first thing you do when you came back was fucking wreck havoc. Is that all you can do? Is that the only thing you are capable of is destroying things that I love!?

Jinyoung knew he was the one who took it too far this time. He knew Jaebum had no control over his actions, not when his father basically hypnotizes him to murder people. The real Jaebum was kind, awkward, stubborn, and most importantly would never hurt someone. Maybe that’s why he was so upset when he found out Jaebum gave in to his father, because that wasn't something the Jaebum he knew would do.

“I’m sorry.” Jaebum looked down, absolutely ashamed, believing that it was truly his fault.

“He was only a kid.” Jinyoung sobbed. “Only a kid.”

But Jaebum wasn't just some a murderer who killed innocent people. He was simply a way of means to banish threats off this earth. Every person he killed could have endangered more people in the long run. Just like the Gatekeeper student who was there as a spy to steal the universities hidden documents, and send them back to their crime organization. Though threat or not, Jinyoung believes that violence is not the way to stop more violence. But what truly pained him the most was every time he met Jaebum he saw him slowly losing his humanity. Jinyoung was losing him. His heart couldn’t feel any more broken.

Jaebum gingerly reached out to wipe away Jinyoung's tears. He wanted to slap off his stupid kind hands but he was too tired, too sad.

“I’m sorry.”

Jaebum then walked closer, and gently pulled him into a soft embrace. He hugged Jinyoung as if he was the most beautiful glass sculpture he has ever seen. And to Jinyoung’s disappointment he realized how much he missed his warmth, and how lonely he was when he left without a word four years ago.

“...But I need you. I don't want to lose you. Please Jinyoung I-”

Jinyoung softly kissed Jaebum on the lips. 

“Don’t say it Jaebum.”

Jinyoung then buried his face into Jaebum’s neck. Not wanting to see Jaebum’s expression.

“Don’t say it. It’ll hurt too much, for the both of us.”

 

…………….

 

Mark was still in his office when he heard ecstatic footsteps coming towards him in an alarming rate. He already knew who it was. He swiftly grabbed his jacket and suitcase to leave before the walking ball of chaos charges through the door.

But it was too late, as he turned around he saw a certain smiling devil purposely blocking the doorway.

“Daaaaamn” The platinum blond boy whistled, “You are just as stunning as I remembered!”.

“Hello Jackson.” Mark answered back in his coldest tone.

“Hey don't act so unfamiliar.” Jackson laughed with a charmingly large smile.

“But I am unfamiliar with you.” Mark was irritated, he just wanted to go home.

“C'mon princess. I know you love me.”

Mark was a pacifist, but he was more than willing to choke Jackson.

“I know I’ve been gone for a while, but it was all stupid Jaebum’s fault. I really missed you.” Jackson spoke in a more serious tone.

Mark knew that Jackson was being genuine, but he gave an approximate of zero fucks.

“Good for you.”

Normal people would have gotten angry by now from Mark’s cold dismissiveness, but Jackson was not normal, he loved Mark way too much.

“Awe, Markipoo misses me too.”

“JACKSON.”

“Haha sorry sorry it was too tempting, you're such a cutie when you're angry.”

“...”

“But anyways! It’s true that I really wanted to see your face, but I’m actually here for another reason too.”

That got Mark’s attention.

“What is it?”

“There’s a halfie in this school somewhere, do you know who? Cuz we have to kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else simply deceased from Got7 and BTS's comeback? Because i'm just chilling in the grave rn.


	7. The Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Jungkook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLLOOOO YALLLL IMMM ALLLLIIIVVVEEE
> 
> I've been dead for a while because I was extremely sick and couldn't do anything for a week. I also had midterms so I had to go through that hell while I was physically feeling like death yayyyyyyyyy :DDDD Fortunately i'm doing well now and missed my vkook so much so here I am back again! Thanks for being patient I love you all.

“Wassup guys! My name is Jackson Wang and I’m only here because the vice president is such a hottie.”

The class bursted into laughter from the eccentric but strangely charismatic new student making a jab at the vice principal. His platinum blonde hair was flashy but it suited him very well with those deep dark eyes. Everyone of course thought he was joking (though they did know that Mr. Tuan was indeed very attractive) but little did anyone know that Jackson was quite dead serious.

Next to Jackson stood a puppy eyed extremely cute boy who was grinning widely. Like his counterpart, he had blond hair but it had more of a yellow undertone to it instead of white.

“I’m Kunpimook Bhuwakul, obviously ya’ll casual’s won't be able to pronounce my name so call me Bambam.” He spoke as he laughed pleasantly.

Excited murmurs in the class followed his remark for everyone, or more so the girls, were happy to find two sudden hot and funny transfer students.

Taehyung and Youngjae were laughing along with their classmates, but Taehyung noticed that Yugyeom had a troubled look on his face. It was strange to see a negative expression for most of the time Taehyung saw him laughing or smiling to whatever Youngjae says.

“Hey,” Taehyung poked Yugyeom’s cheek, “is something wrong?”

Yugyeom almost yelped out in surprise; it seemed that he was very deep in thought.

“Oh, I was just kind of surprised to see Bambam here…”

“Wow! You know him?” asked Taehyung.

“Yeah I suppose.” muttered Yugyeom. He obviously did not like this Bambam very well and didn’t want to talk about him any further.

“How?’ but Taehyung is Taehyung. He can’t read social signs very well.

For some reason Yugyeom turned to his left to see if Youngjae was listening, but he was not, and was talking to a separate classmate engagingly.

“Bambam’s my best friend.” Yugyeom finally answered.

“Wahh you look like you hate him though.”

“Hate me? Cutie pie idol Bambam? No way.”

Taehyung and Yugyeom jolted in surprise as Bambam spoke as he sat right next to Taehyung. 

“I don't hate him but I am angry at him.”

Bambam scowled as he swung his long chopstick legs onto the desk.

“Gyeommie, how are you still not over that.”

“The fact that you don't know is why I am angry.”

“Haha you're acting like a difficult girlfirend!”

Yugyeom and Bambam continued to bicker aggressively as Taehyung just awkwardly sat in between them doing his best to not exist. Meanwhile Youngjae didn't even notice what was going on and was in a heated discussion about some online game called “League of Legends”.

Class went along without Bambam and Yugyeom killing each other so Taehyung thought of it as a success. As much as Taehyung wanted to be Yugyeom’s emotional aid, he had dire matters to address. So with a quick apology he ran out the class as soon as it was announced over.

A couple of days ago he was begrudgingly given Jungkook’s phone number and was to “run like a dog whenever I send you a text that I need you.”

Though, Taehyung’s phone was usually on silent, so when he checked his phone near the end of class he had a genuine heart attack when he saw eight notifications from Satan.

Satan: get me a blt sandwich from the MMA cafeteria. Room is dreamer hall north 228

Satan: Where the fuck are you

Satan: It’s been 5 mins now

Satan: I’m dying

Satan: I am going to murder you if you're not here by the time I blink one more time

Satan: Bitch it’s been 7 MINUTES

Satan: Fine, I’ll just die then

Satan: You're my gatekeeper you're supposed to be taking CARE of me not ABUSE me.

V: I’M COMING I’M COMING I’M COMING DONT DIE PLZ I DONT WANT TO GET ARRESTED!!!!!

Satan: k.

It took an highly impressive six minutes to get his sandwich and run to his dorm on the opposite side of the cafeteria. Taehyung was completely out of breathe as he knocked on Jungkook’s door.

“I have you're stupid sandwich open the door!”

Jungkook slowly swung the door open, revealing himself with large gray sweatpants and a loose black sweater that showed his collar bones.

“BLT?” he asked without even saying thank you first or even a simple greeting.

“Yes, here. Take this. Okay I’m out.”

“Wait.”

“Yeah?”

“I wanted a half size. I’m not that hungry.”

Taehyung glared at him with all his power.

“You made me RUN-”

“You also have to clean my half of the room with me. So don’t leave yet.”

Taehyung peeked into his room and saw both sides in a fair state. It was slightly messy but it wasn't worth cleaning for.  
“It’s not that bad-”

“I said you have to help me. Just come in already.” spoke Jungkook impatiently.

Taehyung sighed. He didn't really have a choice did he.

Jungkook’s side of the room bore no personality what so ever, but in contrast his roommate's side was covered with band posters and art projects.

Taehyung awkwardly began to pick up some textbooks left on his bed and floor, then organized them in Jungkook’s small shelf on top of his desk.

He looked over to see Jungkook munching away on his half sandwich as he was reading some sort of manga.

Taehyung shook his head in exasperation, he wasn’t sure why he was being forced to stay here.

“Jungkook do you need something from me?”

Jungkook didn't answer but his hand noticeably froze mid page turn.

Silence pursued as Taehyung picked up some granola bar wrappers on his desk. He truly just wanted to leave.

“You're-you're not as bad as I thought.”

“Huh!?” Taehyung was surprised from Jungkook’s random compliment

“I mean you're actually an okay guy. I still think you're an idiot but, like, yeah.”

Taehyung was very confused, but he presumed that Jungkook was trying to say something nice. Maybe.

“What do you mean? I hope you realize what you're saying is very vague right now.” spoke Taehyung, eyes squinting in suspicion.

“I’m trying to say that I guess I’m fine with you being my Gatekeeper…” Jungkook muttered in an almost inaudible tone.

Taehyung tried to read his expression but he was hiding his face with his book.

“Can you explain why the sudden change of heart?”

“Just...I’m sorry okay? A lot if shit has been going on I’ve kinda been taking it out on you because you're an easy victim. And your REALLY annoying.”

Taehyung knew that he was trying to be nice, but he wondered deeply if Jungkook could even go five seconds without putting Taehyung down in some way.

“So uh what’s been going on?”

“...a lot of things. I have to find this guy.”

“Oh.”

Taehyung didn't need to ask who he was looking for, for Jungkook’s target was literally right in front of him.

“Well thanks for the apology I suppose. I’m gonna get going now I gotta do my homework.”

Taehyung thought he was just imagining this, but he saw Jungkook’s face fall in disappointment as if he didn’t want Taehyung to leave.

Taehyung decided that he was just being delusional as he mumbled a goodbye; leaving the room as fast as he can. He didn't turn around before he left but if he did, he would have found Jungkook with his mouth half open trying to find an excuse for Taehyung to stay with him.

…

“Hey V! You doing some homework?”

Taehyung looked up from his essay as he was blinded by the dazzling smile of Jimin. He was currently sitting at a table in a lone corner at the school library.

“Oh! Uh, Jimin right? I’m just working on this stupid European history essay.”

“Dude do you have Mr. Warner as your teacher?’ asked Jimin as he casually sat down in front of him.

“Yeah he sucks ass.”

“Haha yes so true I was going to say he sucks too.”

Taehyung laughs, not so sure what to say to this upper class man who started a conversation out of nowhere even though their not really friends.

“Well I don't mean to be creepy and all but can I ask you how you feel about Jungkook? I’m his roomie and bestie by the way so this isn’t weird.” Jimin asked in a more serious tone with a rather random question.

“He’s...interesting. And he has anger issues, I’m kinda scared of him.” Taehyung giggles, and nervously looks around the room just in case Jungkook happened to be there.

“Yeah, he has a lot of issues and I’d totally understand if you don't like him, but I just wanted to say he doesn't hate you. I know for sure.”

Taehyung’s heart fluttered as he wondered in awe how could such a sweet angel be friends with someone like Jungkook who obviously was born and raised in hell. 

“Speaking of that he actually sorta apologized to me today. It was really weird.”

Jimin’s face noticeably brightened up as he smiled excitedly.

“YES! I can't believe it V! He never apologizes to anyone! I knew you would be special, you're so charming that even the Jungkook felt bad.”

Taehyung’s face began to burn as he looked down shyly. Jimin was so sweet and nice, unlike some other douchebag. He looked back up to see Jimin’s face and realized how pretty he looked in a delicate way.

“Thanks I guess?” Taehyung meekly smiled.

Jimin petted Taehyung’s messy brown hair, while both smiled widely.

Their table was seated in the back corner where a window displayed the two to anyone who were walking down the hallway next to them.

Jungkook was walking to get to the library because he had to borrow a book for his class. As he was strolling down the hallway he looked over to his side, and saw Jimin with his hand on V’s head, and V with a blushed expression he's never seen before.

His body froze as his heart felt like it jumped off a cliff. He didn’t understand what was going on with him, and the scenery in front of him.

They didn't even notice Jungkook as they were laughing and talking about something that he couldn't hear. He felt this strange dark feeling within him when he saw V laughing uncontrollably which was annoying yet so beautiful to him.

He truly just wanted to break the warm atmosphere between them when he realized there was no place for him to be in there. 

“Hey.”

Jungkook turned around as he snapped away from his inner turmoil, and faced a handsome guy with platinum blonde hair.

“You're Jungkook right?”

“...yes.”

“OH MY GAWWD! Yes! I was not expecting to find you so early haha.”

The strange bright hair guy smirked as he cracked his neck and knuckles, then contacted someone with his ear piece.

“I found him. It’s play time.”

Jungkook realized his mistake when he felt bloodlust rise in the air. He took off immediately, not wanting to have other students involved.The guy was shocked to see him already disappear, but he knew his extreme sense of smell could follow him anywhere. Jungkook was already at the end of the hallway as he burst through the windows, then whipped his body around to see the guy lunging after him.

“Fuck!” Jungkook cursed under his breathe. This guy was fast.

He closed his eyes and took a deep long breath, and concentrated his Celestial Aura around his legs. Black lightning began to form as if flashes of dark snakes were coiled around his legs. 

“Hey my name is Jackson nice to meet ya!” Jackson laughed while they were in mid air.

Jungkook simply glared in return. When Jackson was close enough he kicked his left rib in an inhumane flash. But Jackson was faster for he was able to block Jungkook’s deadly black lightning with his bombs that he can make out of thin air. Jungkook’s leg would have been blowed into microscopic pieces without his lighting protection. Jackson on the other hand would have been electrocuted to death so fast he wouldn't even know he was dying.

It was a real battle to the death, and unfortunately for Jungkook he wasn't very experienced in life or death battles. He was naturally gifted, but the school trained students to use their powers in a non lethal way. Jackson’s bombs may not be as strong alone, but with his experience as a Vulgaris made his techniques to kill much more honed than Jungkook’s.

Jungkook landed on the grassy field while sliding backwards from his force from the fall. Luckily he was on a abandoned arena, and no students were found in proximity.

“What do you want!” Jungkook yelled.

“I personally don't want anything from you but I was ordered to kill ya because your a halfie.”

“...Where you ordered by the Vulgaris Family.”

“Wow! Yeah! You guessed it. I don't have anything against halfies but apparently their bad so sorry man I have to kill you.”

Jackson gripped his hands tightly, which created five bombs around Jungkook. Right before Jackson opened his palms to trigger the bombs, Jungkook kicked himself backwards with his lighting. He felt the heat from the bombs around his legs thus signifying that that was a close call.

But it was a trap. 

It was too late when Jungkook realized that there was a bigger bomb awaiting behind him which detonated right when he looked back.

He couldn't even yell out in pain as the he was thrown forward from the unbearable force with his back completely burned. He felt like death, but luckily he was alive only because his natural instincts kicked in, which created a defensive lightning orb around him.

Jungkook was much stronger in his Celestial powers, but he was no match for a trained killer. Over the years he became arrogant and rarely practiced when he realized people feared him from his gifted abilities. Now he truly regretted not participating in class. Though, little did he know that the fact that he could still stand after getting attacked by a Vulgaris member was an extreme feat. 

Meanwhile Jackson was beginning to get irritated for he rarely had to use his powers more than three times. Not that he couldn’t, but no one was ever alive after the first bombing.

Jackson walked closer to Jungkook who was doing his best not to fall back on his knees. He saw that Jungkook couldn't escape much longer so he gave into a small smile.

“HEY STOP!”

Without warning Taehyung appeared from thin air for he opened a portal to right where Jungkook was at. A skill unique to Vulgarian Gatekeepers.

“What? What are you-” Jungkook stumbled forward as Taehyung ran towards him.

Luckily they were given some time for Jackson was extremely shocked to see Taehyung. Out of all the people he had least expected Taehyung to show up to help Jungkook.

Though, Taehyung didn’t realize he knew the attacker, for he was busy picking up Jungkook holding his legs and upper back

“Ow! Let go! Are you trying to get killed, what are you doing!”

“I’m saving you idiot!”

“Are you stupid you're just a human you can’t runaway from-”

“H-hey! Blondie! If-if you're trying to get Jungkook you're gonna have to get through me!”

Taehyung and Jungkook stopped breathing for a second when they saw Jimin standing behind Jackson doing his best to not look like he was scared to death.

“How did he-”

“Shit I don't know!” Taehyung started to panic, he might have accidentally brought Jimin with him when he opened the portal. 

“Jimin what are you doing run!” Taehyung yelled.

Jackson turned around to see a mere human that wasn't even a Gatekeeper, standing against him. He was appalled, he couldn't understand why an utterly weak person was trying to protect someone. But somewhere in his heart Jackson knew why. 

Jackson began to walk toward Jimin. He could have ignored him but the weak feeling Jimin made him remember made him angry. He had to kill the feeling along with this strange boy.

“V! Transport Jungkook to the Med Court it’s the most protective building! Go!” Jimin yelled back, not moving an inch.

Taehyung only had the power to transport two people in total through his portals. But he couldn’t just leave Jimin like this.

“I-”

Suddenly the air turned to a soft shiver, and icy fog began to build up. 

Taehyung relaxed into a smile, he knew his certain cold friend had arrived. And judging from the fog Taehyung rarely saw, his friend was very angry.

Concurrently Jungkook by then was losing his vision and sense of state as his whole body felt as if it was on fire. He very much wanted to protest and say that he could've beaten up Jackson, but he felt too comfortable in Taehyung’s arms.

Once again he was saved by a weak idiot. Once again he realized his inferiority to him, which made him all the more angry, all the more appreciative. Before he met V everything in life was the way he wanted it. He was the Alpha, people feared him. He was alone, cold, and didn’t care about anyone. And most of all he never felt weak. 

Being with V made him vulnerable, he just now truly realized. 

He groggily looked up to see V, as handsome as ever yelling something to someone that sounded very far away. After denying it for too long, disguising the feelings for him as hate, he finally accepted that he fell in love with V since the day he embarrassed himself in front of the whole school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also probably should have clarified this but Jackson's bombs are not the same loud noises Jungkook heard before. It's another guy who has a power that makes those intensely loud noises and traumatized poor kookie.


	8. So Close But So Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vkook finally starting to acknowledge their feelings. Jesus their so bad at this love thing lol

Few things Yoongi hates about Jimin:

  1. The way he pouts when he’s angry, he’s not a child he needs to stop that
  2. When he thinks he’s fat. Like no.
  3. When he doesn’t think of himself first.
  4. WHEN HE PLANS TO FUCKING KILL HIMSELF BY PROVOKING A CRAZY CELESTIAL.



Yoongi was having an okay time until he went to the library and saw Jimin pet Taehyung’s head so affectionately. Then his stupid betrayer of a Gatekeeper was actually BLUSHING as if he was some innocent high school girl. 

He wanted to puke because he was disgusted by Taehyung’s expression, but also because Jimin doesn't look at him like that. He knew Jimin stares at him alot but not with that kind of warmth. It was always so wary, quick to dart his eyes in the opposite direction when caught. He also never looked confident around him, as if everything he does will somehow make him angry, even though Yoongi would never get angry at Jimin who is an literal angel. 

Well, expect for now. He was indeed ecstatic in anger.

Meanwhile Jimin was standing there really unsure what to do.

“Ok,” he thought, “I got his attention away from them which is good,um, maybe I can try bluffing?”.

“Hey! I wouldn't come near me if I were you because I’m actually really strong!” Jimin yelled while trying his best to seem menacing.

“Good to know!” Jackson laughed “I’ll just make my bombs stronger just in case then.”

Jimin didn’t really think this through.

Small orbs of light began to form around Jimin, but he couldn’t run away for his feet were planted on the ground with fear.

Jimin squeezed his fists and accepted his fate. He was glad he was able to help V and Jungkook get away, but he regretted not being able to see Yoongi one more time.

_ BOOM! _

The bombs detonated as  Jimin’s vision was consumed by light. And he felt his body become, 

“Cold…?” Jimin dreamily wondered.

“You fucking idiot!”

Jimin thought he died and went to some sort of heaven, but why was the god who was supposed to be welcoming him calling him an idiot?

Slowly regaining his senses he opened his eyes and saw the back of his favourite cold Celestial.

“Yoongi!” Jimin yelled in surprise from both his sudden appearance and the fact that he was somehow still alive.

He tried to step towards him but he hit his forehead on a icy crystal wall. He quickly turned around and saw that he was in an ice cage that protected him from the bombs.

“Hey my man Yoongi! Dude I’m so glad you're here I have so many questions like why is Taehyung protecting that halfie?” Jackson sincerely asked as he made no attempt to attack Yoongi.

“None of your business.” Yoongi growled.

“Dude I’m not here to fight my own family man, us Vulgaris Celestials have to stick together.”

 

“Halfie...Taehyung...Vulgaris?” Jimin thought in a feeling he couldn’t describe.

“Yoongi what’s going on? Why is he attacking Jungkook?” Jimin yelled through his cage.

Yoongi ignored him as Jackson began to walk towards him.

“Seriously, doesn't Jungkook want to kill Taehyung after what he did to his family? What are they doing acting all chummy like that.”

“Taehyung is innocent!” shouted Yoongi in deep rooted anger.

“Haha you and I both know that’s not true.”

“You wouldn’t know, he had no choice.”

“Yoongi! Hey don't ignore me! Is V Taehyung? What’s going on!?” Jimin banged on the cage as he was increasingly becoming frustrated and confused.

Yoongi then snapped back to his senses when he realized he didn't come here to argue about Taehyung. He came here to give Jimin a sever lecture on “how to not be a total fucking idiot”.

“Anyways, I need you to back off from Jimin and Jungkook.”

“Oh? What if I don't?” Jackson playfully asked.

“I’ll end you.” Yoongi spoke in a matter of fact way, which made it all the more realistic.

Jackson just laughed as heat and icy aura began to mix in the afternoon air.

Fortunately, before they ended up destroying the entire school, Jinyoung and Mark appeared right in between them with an equally dark expression on their faces. Jackson immediately softened up when he saw Mark looking genuinely upset. He found it funny when Mark was angry, but he hated when his beautiful prince was sad.

“The only thing that is going to end is this battle.” Jinyoung spoke while maintaining his composure.

“But-” Jackson whined, but Mark immediately cut him off.

“Jackson.” The way Mark spoke his name was gentle, sad, but rightfully angry at the same time. “I know it hurts, I know you've been pretending to like hurting people so you won't have to feel that painful guilt. Jackson you can't let Jaebum do this to you. You need to stop this.”

“Ha.”Jackson bitterly laughed, “stop trying to make me sound like a better person I’m just your average monster.”.

“I wouldn't be so in love with you if you were the monster you claim to be.”

Jackson completly froze, with wide unbelievable eyes. The confession was so sudden, so unlike Mark that even Jinyoung was genuinely taken aback from the spontaneous confession.

“I-”

A dark cloud began to from behind Jackson, then an ominous figure dauntingly stepped out of the shadows. It was Jaebum, and he looked like anything but a sane man. Jackson flinched when Jaebum put his hand on his shoulder. He was immediately brought back to reality from the touch of his menacing owner. He can never have the happy ending with Mark even if he wanted to.

“Jackson, were retreating. Father said that he changed his plans.”

“Don't go!” Mark yelled. He’s lost Jackson one too many times, and was getting desperate. He tried to run to him but Jinyoung took hold of his back, not letting go.

Jackson loved Mark, he truly did. He first met him seven years ago and his feelings have yet to change. That’s why he chose to ignore him, and walk away into the dark cloud with Jaebum to go back to the mansion, his jail. The pain from letting go of Mark was unbearable, but he knew it would hurt even worse if something were to happen to Mark because of him.

 

….

 

Jungkook opened his eyes to see two worried faces that was way too close to his.

“Holy shit he woke up!” V yelled, as he now realized who the face belonged to.

“Hey are you okay man?” A handsome man with his eyebrows furrowed looked at him with worry. He seemed to be very kind.

“Yeah. I’m a little sore but yeah. By the way who are you?”

“My name is Hoseok nice to meet ya.” said Hoseok with a wide smile.

“OKAY ENOUGH CHITCHAT SO WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?” V yelled as he pushed away the kind guy named Hoseok.

“V, calm, he just woke up.”

“Oh right.”

V then leaned his face closer to Jungkook’s ear. He hoped that V couldn’t see that he was blushing.

“So what the hell happened.” V this time whispered.

Hoseok face palmed as he realized Taehyung didn't really get his message.

“I’m actually fine I can talk.” spoke Jungkook looked around the room and saw that he was in some sort of infirmary.

“You should be safe here, and don’t worry about Jimin he has Yoongi on his side. But like for real though care to explain who what when where and why?” V asked, his face still way too close to his.

“Well I was targeted by this guy named Jackson.”

“Wait Jackson? That's the new guy in my class.” 

Taehyung looked obviously surprised, but the look on Hoseok’s face held a stronger emotion of fear.

“Sorry Jungkook, I’m not intending to be mean but I gotta have a private moment with V. We’ll come back in a sec.”

Jungkook just shrugged, he didn't care.

Taehyung and Hoseok sat in the hallway bench as Taehyung looked over at Hoseok worryingly, he usually was never this serious.

“How do you feel about Jungkook.”

“Uh you're the second person that asked me that today.”

“Let me put this in another way, do you love him?”

“Huh? N-”

Taehyung wanted to say no, he really did, but for some reason everything in his body was stopping him from saying no. That’s when the realization finally hit him. It wasn't the most ideal way for him to he find out that he was in love, but this was no movie. The moment of truth comes in the most randomest of times even if they are unwanted.

“SHIT.”

“Congratulation Tae, you're a man in love. I could tell you’ve fallen hard.” Hoseok said with an unexplainable sad smile.

“SHIT FUCK.”

“Taehyung I want you to listen to me carefully and trust me.”

Taehyung just nodded, he was very taken aback by Hoseok’s solemness.

“You may have already suspected this yourself but you have a small gap in your memory, a certain missing incident. And I think it’s time for you to get it back.”

“What does this have to do with me liking Jungkook?” Taehyung meekly asked.

“Unfortunately it does, a lot. I wish I could have stopped you from liking him but what right do I have to do that!” Hoseok looked away and quietly laughed, “but in all seriousness you guys are the literal definition of star crossed lovers, it’s gonna be a painful ride from here.”

Taehyung didn't know what to say from the immense guilt he felt when he saw Hoseok’s expression. He was acting as if everything was his fault and that he had failed Taehyung. But never in his life had Taehyung felt that Hoseok had failed him. He gave Hoseok a tight side hug and rested his chin on his shoulders. “Thank you, Hobie.” Taehyung wished he had better words to say for he was really awkward when it came to sentimental moments. But Hoseok knew Taehyung like the back of his hand, he knew what he was trying to say and simply smiled back.

“Your memories, they are not good at all, that’s why I took them away.”

“You can do that?”

“No, but I asked a friend to.You know the small black stone ring that I always wear? The stone is actually your memories. I’m sorry if you feel betrayed but you were just so in pain that-”

“Hoseok I don't feel betrayed at all, I’m only thankful. Because of you I didn't turn into the monster I was supposed to be. But why is Jungkook involved with my past?”

“I don't feel that it is right for me to tell you what happened. I need to stop babying you, your a strong adult now you need to see this for yourself if you really love Jungkook.”

“I do, I really do.” Taehyung looked dead into Hoseok’s eyes to show that he was serious.

Hoseok knew that he would’ve had to give Taehyung’s his memory back one day. He was still hesitant but Taehyung's strong determination gave him hope.

“Taehyung close your eyes.” 

Taehyung obeyed, as he still clung around Hoseok’s shoulders.

Hoseok plucked the stone of the band, kissed Taehyung's forehead, and inserted the stone on very same spot. He felt Taehyung go limp, then he laid him down on the soft bench and rested Taehyung’s head on his thighs. His hands quivered as he stroked his soft brown hair, but he knew that Taehyung was a lot stronger than he seemed.

  
  
  
Taehyung opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was blood.

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmmmmm my grammar sucks  
> and whoever actually reads this thank you for enduring lmao


End file.
